Hinata in Naruto's Wetdreams
by Light as Air
Summary: Naruto beings to lust for Hinata for reasons he can't explain. At first he tries to resist it because he fancies himself still in love with Sakura. But after a while he beings to realize whom he is really in love with, and wants to do.
1. Weird Dream

AN: _The story gets better from here I would think seeing as it has 19, 000 hits. Thank you for reading by the way._

* * *

"Naruto I-" Hinata tried to say.

It was dark out and she was by a tree outside his apartment in the back of it and there was a huge field by it. The night was lit by the thousands of stars in the sky and the full moon. She had actually been standing there for several hours practicing confessing to him. Her heart trembled, her knees were slightly shaky. Even in front of alone she could not do it. Her eyes were closed but they snapped open when they heard a crack of a branch. And a familiar face shocked her spine and her knees almost crumbled, she fell back against a tree.

"Hinata-chan...?" Naruto wondered curiously. His arm but her head and his body leaning about a foot in front of her. He leaned in slightly closer than normal.

"Wha- Huh?" She wondered dazed.

"You alright Hinata-chan?" He purred softly, this was not normal. Was he really purring or was it a figment of her imagination?

"Naruto!"

"Why is your face so beat red?" He sounded concerned.

"Hum... hum... hum..."

"What's with you Hinata-chan?" He demanded.

"I... I..." She continued to stuttered.

"Hey, hey. Listen up!" After the few minutes he ignored her and then jumped back, then up and down. She relaxed a little after few minutes of this and the distance made her more comfortable.

"Yes..." She wondered.

"I love you Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed and shouted her name when he fell unconscious against his forehead. He caught her in a hug. He looked into her eyes after pushing her head back with his head. Her face felt so hot... and then he started thinking about her lips, leaned foreword and...

* * *

"What the fuck?" Naruto woke up screaming, finding himself sweating after waking awakening from the dream. After a few minutes he was wondering why he was dreaming about Hinata instead of his steady crush.


	2. In love with Both! 00

"What the hell?" Naruto was wondering out loud, after he regaled his problems to his curious sensei. They were eating at his favorite ramen shop which was no surprise to whoever he was talking to. They sat side by side on the spin stools. And then the blond boy was of course feeling angry and confused.

"Ah." His sensei muttered in a sympathetic tone.

"I don't know why the hell I am having dreams about two girls!"

"That's normal…"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto snapped. "I love _Sakura_-chan! How can I be having dreams about…?"

"Naruto, Naruto… stop yelling. Boys your age have those kinds of dreams quite frequently."

"Wha… wha… What do you _mean_? What kind of dreams?"

"Hum… You know…"

"God, Naruto… Why do I have to say it?"

"Whatever, whatever. I still don't see why I am having dreams of Hinata."

Iruka groaned. Sometimes he thought it was easier if teenagers learned about sex and sexual attraction when they were younger, from their parents. It was because he was a coward like the parents he hated explaining the nature of sex in the ninja academy. It was easier talking about sex with his girlfriend.

It was obvious to him that Naruto was sexually attracted to both Sakura and Hinata. Especially since he had explained to him that sometimes he had dreams of having sex with one of them in one of his dreams. Though apparently lately he had only been having these dreams with only himself and Hinata.

"It's obvious Naruto. Stop being so dense."

"What the hell? What the hell? If it was obvious why would I have to come to you for advice?"

"How do I explain this?"

"Well, well?"

"Do you find Hinata pretty?"

"Hum…"

"_Well_?"

"Yeah…"

"Then aren't you attracted to her?"

"No, _no_!" Naruto protested screaming. "I am in love with Sakura."

Iruka rubbed his temples and sighed in irritation. "And its obvious Sakura 'has' the same feeling for you." He whispered under his breathe sarcastically.

"What, what?"

Iruka faked an encouraging smile when he glanced at Naruto's agonized face; it was something he sympathized with.

Naruto was obviously still hopelessly in love with Sakura or maybe he was just protective of his doomed affections for her. It must have been odd to suddenly be having dreams of someone else. Maybe part of his brain was starting to realize he would never have Sakura, but the other part was still holding on.

He patted him on the back. "Yes, yes, you love Sakura that is true." Iruka tried to soothe him.

"Yes! And only…" His sensei gave him a questioning look and Naruto was questioning himself too.


	3. Tis Foolish to Love No?

AN: _Wow. Just wow. I have one thousand and one hundred hits on this story. I think I should be grateful but it's still surprising. I mean the chapters are so... so... Well short. But then again last time I wrote this story it had way than that. But I think on the first few days it got four hundred but this is way more than last time. And it's only two chapters! I am in awe man... just awe... Can anyone tell me why?_

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Naruto was wondering out loud, or some of his thoughts out loud anyway.

Naruto was feeling somewhat depressed, laying on his bed, his head on his hands, pillow and he was relaxing, staring at the ceiling above him. His thoughts were surrounding around the subject of his double affections, it was confusing him and there was this turmoil going on inside him. He didn't know if he could handle it.

He had just woken up from another 'sexy' dream he had, had of Hinata. These dreams were becoming quite frequent and somewhat freaky. He was getting used to them, not minding them so much and he was beginning to think of the object of his apparent affections as sexy. It was still odd to him though and it was all so sudden. Was he becoming like his pervy sensei?

But then again he would admit he found women pretty and all that, but he never really had many other dreams of women other than Sakura. And lately he hadn't been having any of her. It was actually the oddest experience he had been having lately, he almost liked dreaming of Hinata instead of Sakura. But then he felt guilty, he had loved Sakura for what probably would be forever. Why... why was he...?

He felt like he was somehow betraying his love for Sakura that he had become so accustomed too having affections for. And now he seemed to be having some sort of erotic affection for Hinata. If he was oddly attracted to her then why was he? He wouldn't like to admit the fact that he was a bit of a idiot. But he was thinking to himself that he couldn't love Hinata, I mean really love Hinata, because he was convinced he was only in love with his Sakura-chan. Hinata was a good friend he supposed, that he didn't know too well but...

He was so confused though of course the truth was... after two weeks of constant dreams of Hinata he was beginning to like them... the idea of them.

He was a very loyal and devoted man espiecally to the ones he loved, and he had promised Sakura he would go to find Sasuke even if it took the rest of his life and that was for her. He loved Sakura... This was very weird for him. If he had developing feelings for Hinata what did that mean for his feelings for Sakura? Were his feelings for her fading?

It wasn't like he didn't realize that Sakura had feelings for Sasuke... that was obvious. He had in his mind that he would do anything for Sakura, it was like a habit for him. He wasn't fully aware of it himself, the kind of curse... His promise to find Sasuke for Sakura even if it cost him his life... his promises binded him and he never gave up on them. He adored Sakura...

_But_...

Was there a but?

AN: _Please ask me questions or ask questions about the story. Some reviewer, Tiger I think, gives me questions that makes me ponder. In my other story I had an idea of making situations with Hinata's father just because people were asking questions about him. Questions about what is happening in the story, or this or that, it gives me more ideas on how to progress through the story. Sometimes even funny ideas or answers to people's questions pop into my head. Right now I don't really have any ideas. Do I have lack of inspiration or something? Why is that anyway? Don't mind me._


	4. Wet Dream

AN: This is a filler chapter and Naruto is dreaming about sex, if you are uncomfortable with this kind of stuff I would recommend not reading it please.

"_What, what…?_" Naruto was shouting. After awaking from a previously drugged state he was feeling a little more stable. He was found it odd that both his wrists were bound to both bed posts behind him. Also that his ankles and chest were also bound against the bed and he was also naked.

His eyes widened in surprise to see Hinata undressing beside him and sitting by his feet. Though he was both startled and confused him had to admit that her slim figure got him feeling… well obviously aroused? For some reason this whole situation was something almost sexy to him but at the same time wrong.

Hinata leaned forward and started tracing her finger slowly around his belly button. And then she started moving her finger toward his genitals but stopped when he yelled nervously. "What the hell is going on here?" He snapped.

Hinata looked surprised when she looked up at him. "Naruto-kun?" She wondered gently. "What's wrong?" She wondered. She batted her eyelashes so softly in an almost seductive way, it was so odd to see someone so shy…

"What the hell do you mean what's wrong? Isn't it obvious…? You're trying to-"

"What Naruto-kun?"

"What are you trying to do rape me?"

"Naruto-kun I am not…"

"Yes you are!"

"But you are willing… aren't…?"

"Who says I am _willing_?"

"But you did Naruto-kun…"

"What…? When…?"

"In your letter…"

His eyes widened and for some reason he believed her.

-

Naruto moaned softly turning over, half awake from his dream.


	5. Fading Adoration

Sex, sex, sex... After waking up from another dream of Hinata humping him, he was feeling... Well what was he feeling exactly? Whenever he thought of her, of Hinata... he began to feel so... What was it? For the past few weeks he had been avoiding both Hinata and Sakura because he wasn't sure how to deal with his feelings. An fifteen yearold boy was supposed to have these kinds of feelings his sensei had said to him. It was normal to dream of having sex with Hinata? Or sometimes have cheesy dreams of them dancing together under the moonlight, under some nice music? Or sometimes dreaming of her looking like a geisha, with how beautiful her face and skin looked powdered and- The worst thing about this was that he was beginning to like his dreams, and any sort of dreams he used to have about Sakura were slowly vanishing. He wasn't having them so much anymore, and he wasn't aware of why! Why, why is that happening?

"Naruto!" Sakura growled in front of him. Naruto was dazed for a minute on the street not noticing the snow fall beside him. He was walking to the ramen shop and was reluctent to find her standing there, in front of him. He was feeling weird, not so excited around her, not so eager to see her there. Why was he-? "NARUTO!" She seemed to have been saying that several times and then suddenly shouted at him. Finally he was out of his deep thinking, oh how weird it was to both of them, this was something he rarely did. He wasn't even thinking much about Sakura like he was supposed to be.

"What, Sakura, _what_?" He regretted the moment he snapped so loudly in her face, because she returned the verbal blow with an stronger physical one. Once she had broken his jaw with the regular punch, somehow harder this time, he landed a few feet away from her. He felt very angry with her and rubbed his jaw.

"Why does she always treat me like this?" He grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Naruto jumped up. "Shut up Sakura!" He snapped back.

Her eyes widened.


	6. Hatred, Jealousy, It's all a Bitch!

"_NARUTO_!"

Naruto jumped up to his feet skillfully when he heard Sakura's ear-peircing scream. And then the next moment he clumsily dodged her next blow, her first hit the side walk and he tripped on the crator. The power of her fists could make craters, large, giant craters, and sometimes it hinted at how powerfully she was angry. For some reason the crater toppled the side of the house next to him, and almost half of his favorite ramen shop was crashing inward. He fell to the ground in the giant crater that Sakura's fist created. And then half of the street too had a giant hole in it. People were screaming and crying around them. Apparently some children were crying for their parents, someone was screaming bitch, others were screaming in pain... and the ramen shop owner was screaming something too. Sakura appeared to be ignoring everything around the two of them, even though that one missed punch to the ground created so much havic.

Naruto was lifted by the collar of his neck by Sakura's hands. They screamed different things at the same time. "How dare you like that weak bitch Hinata!" and then Naruto had said something like, "Sakura, the ramen shop...? Come on! Why hell are you so angry?!" They both paused for a moment and Naruto noticed that she was seething.

"Hey... HEY!" The ramen shop owner protested. "What the hell is wrong with you? You owe me so..."

Someone tried to hit Sakura in the head with their fist, a lowly father who's daughter died because the house beside them had crumbled inward. And his other children and wife were battered and in pain. He was the angriest he ever felt. This random man, but this random man also had feelings too. Giant feeling. Sakura crushed his fists when she caught it with her. Naruto was screaming at her, and Sakura had lifted him up and carried him off a few houses off.

Naruto hoped to some Kami that this was another one of his perverted dreams. But then this wasn't about Hinata or sex...


	7. To Rape or Not to Rape?

On top of a building far away from the destruction Sakura had caused Naruto had kicked Sakura, not hard, but the blow was just enough for him to escape. On the roof was where he landed, a few feet away from him. Both of their expressions were very angry but both for different reasons Sakura was feeling rage, while Naruto was feeling shock, horror and disgust.

It was then the shouting match began. "What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?" For some reason he had the urge he fought hard to contain to hurt Sakura, never before had he ever wanted to hurt her. All he had ever wanted to do was to protect her, but this anger he felt, he wanted to knock some sense into her. The damage she had done... he wasn't expecting his Sakura-chan to do something so stupid. She was in fact the apprentice of the Hokage!

"Oh don't give me that shit!" In all her rage all she could do was snap at him. Sakura had wanted to take all her vicious anger out on him. "Why are you looking at me as if I disgust you?" She wondered coldly. Her fists clenched. She wanted to pound the building beneath them into rumble, just to see him in pain. He deserved that much for what he'd done. In fact she was about to do just as she wanted until Naruto's annoying screech stopped her.

"Hey, hey! Calm down..."

"Calm down, how the hell could I calm down?"

"Sakura your not yourself, my Sakura-chan would never-" He paused when she started on her yelling rampage again.

"What is so appealing to you about that Hyuuga heiress bitch anyway?"

Naruto was feeling so much anger, it was increasing as Sakura insulted the one he was developing feelings for. "Shut up Sakura! You've gone mad! You have never called Hinata that before."

"Why would you care you turd, you've never took notice of her till now? Why would you care at all?"

Oh the author here, I just wanted to point out to you that, Sakura's trying to insult Naruto was kind of weak. I mean come now, turd?

His fists, teeth and some of his features had clenched in reaction to his feelings. "Why do you keep insulting me Sakura? Why the hell are you so angry?"

"Why the hell are _you_ so angry?"

"What do you mean Sakura? You, you killed children, destroyed half of my favorite ramen shop... HOW THE HELL COULD I NOT BE ANGRY?"

"You're just angry because I insulted your 'HInata-chan!"

"Hey, hey... What's with you? Is this what this about? You murdered children, destroyed half a street because...?"

"It's so disgusting to me that you would like that timid wench!"

"You are so annoying!" Naruto snapped. "What are you jealous or something?"

They were glaring at each other. By her expression and the silence, something about all that, even tempted to think the Naruto whom everyone thought stupid, that she was indeed jealous. His anger faultered slightly. Was she jealous? What was he think of that? He did indeed 'love' two women? How would this affect him? Should he be happy or sad?

AN: _Rape? Come on guys, I wouldn't ever write graphic rape. _


	8. A Man's Heart, Torn

As you can most probably guessing Sakura was feeling betrayed, her feelings were of course irrational, now why would she feel betrayed by Naruto just because he apparently lusts for someone else. She was well informed by Iruka the blabber mouth, walking to the Hokage, or on the way, she over heard the perverts Kakashi and Iruka talking about how hard it was for the sansei to dicuss Naruto's wet dreams about Hinata with Naruto. He felt uncomfortable with it, especially when he was ignorant to why he was having them. But she didn't or hadn't cared about it at that moment, didn't care about the fact that she never had cared much about Naruto until she started to figure out that he had an animal inside him, that she never knew these kinds of feelings, that she also didn't know how abuse she was toward him or why he was having perverted dreams about Hinata. The fact that he liked Hinata, Hinata, someone so frail and unimportant compared to her. Someone as annoying as that little woman, why had he suddenly cared for someone or lusted for them when never before had this happened? He never gave her the time of day? She couldn't understand it, couldn't quite fathom it. It was like a building exploded within her, inner Sakura was unleased, and then she went on a rampage, the only way she knew to take her anger out... the only way she knew how.

Naruto was running away from her, jumping from building to building, the annoying little coward was fleeing from her and dodging her every punch. She wanted to crush his skull. How could he betray her this way? He had always only fancied her and now all of sudden he liked someone else? Oh damn it... it wasn't right, she wouldn't allow it. Some times along the way of chasing him from building to building she pounded a few roofs in, but this chasing was slowly tiring her and making her bones crushing strength weaker. The next building she jumped on she stopped, leaning her hands on her knees panting, Naruto curiously look back, he was on the next roof.

"Sakura-chan?" His voice sounded _almost _concerned, the author and Sakura should emphaize the word almost. It bothered her that he never seemed to care for her with the same strength anymore. An passing thought in her head said 'better late than never'. She clenched her fists and her teeth. He hopped the roof she was standing on and slowly motioned toward her, the action was idiotic to her and but cautious.

That was it, that did it, her opertunity was there... And then just like that she used the last bit of her chakra to pound the building beneath them. He screamed something and before it crumbled beneath them she warned him. "If I can't have you, you little annoying bastard, no one can!" She screamed as they both fell in. This was something ironic to be said, I will let you guess and fathom was.

AN:_ Short so I can write more, the more frequent these chapters will be when I write them short..._


	9. Easy 'Tis Something, Forsaken

Naruto shook his head feeling disappointment. He had been feeling so odd from immense shock, anger, concern and anger again. He didn't want his Sakura-chan to go on destroying building and women and children. The Sakura-chan he loved was dutiful, though extremely hot-headed she was always soft hearted inside.

To the fact that indeed she could destory children, lives and his favorite ramen shop? Not only was it unthinkable, uncalled for and strange, but his ramen shop was destroyed? How the hell could he have ramen anymore? He could have hurt the innkeeper and what if one of his friends had been eating there? What could he do then? She had hurt innocents of the village he so fiercely protected... how the hell could this happen? The ramen, the children all of it!

_And what about Hinata then? _

He wondered and stopped in the air almost shocked. Why was he thinking about Hinata at a time like this? What of the ramen and the dead children?

_So you would rather a crazy wench for a wife, who destroys, murders ramen and children, and then doesn't care for the people you so strongly love and admire? Could that be possible? Is it possible if somehow a murderous crazy abusive bitch, who suddenly seems jealous of Hinata for no reason...?_

...

_Think about it for second Naruto!_

Naruto was thinking about the hate he felt for the fox thinking to him... and wonderful why he was siding with his affections for Hinata over Sakura, seeing as the way he described Sakura seemed like the fox trapped inside him.

_Yes, yes. I would prefer you with Sakura, but then again, the crazy bitch when you both become mates, fuck and have babies... She killed children wouldn't that make her more likely to kill you and the children, her possible future family? Do you really want that possibility._

Naruto shuddered at the thought, not only was that not possible but....

_What an annoying fucking host you are, in fact I would be glad if Sakura ripped you to shreds because you are so weak, stupid and confused. But, no, I need you to populate yourself a clan, so I can somehow convince someone to kill you by sealing me into someone more competant. The more you fuck, the more babbies you have... Hinata has good eyes, very good eyes, comes from a intelligent well-bred family, somehow when the genes mix and you make babbies, one has ought to be denser than you._

Naruto wanted the stupid fox inside him to shut the fuck up. He wasn't in the mood, he was so angry, angry that Sakura had betrayed his ideal image of her in his head, angry at the stupid Demon Fox in him talking to him...

_At least I am the one making sense._

Like his plan could make any sense, seeing as it's probably impossible too...

_If someone killed you..._

You would be dead to...

_Oh shut up you bastard. _

You shut up.

_Fucking someone who doesn't abuse you all the time might make you focus on making your weak little body stronger, when your affection for Sakura fades... Well let's just say fucking improves focus, especially a man's focus... And when your affections are mostly focused on courting, being nice to Hinata and fucking her then you won't think of Sasuk-_

Naruto almost felt enraged. He would never used Hinata like that, and it was almost nasty to consider it.

_Sakura is an selfish bitch who brings you too much pain, and some pain leads to sucide which could happen to you. Remember you die, I die. Don't be a selfish bitch._

.....

_You can't ride to horses with one ass, it would split your dick and stretch you legs to far._

_...._

_Think on what I have said you sick fuck._

_..._

"Naruto?!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto's eyes were wide. He was left blinking a few times, it took him a long time to notice that he was standing in front of the rubble that Sakura had briefly caused a few minutes ago. He must have landed very slowly after floating. "What, what?!" He shouted back.

Iruka stood in front of him and stopped waving in his hand in front of him trying to wake him from his daze. When he hugged him so quickly, the blond flinched. "Thank God! THANK GOD!" He was on the verge of tears.

"What, what?!" Naruto begged, still confused.

Iruka after a long hug leaned backward and hung on his shoulders. "You stupid idiot! You worried half of us to death, for the last few hours after the unspeakable and so much unexpected destruction Sakura caused-"

"I was out for how many hours?"

"Many."

"Naruto's eyes widened."

"When I found you a five minute ago you were," he smiled, "you're not in that stupid frightened daze anymore!"

"Hours?"

Iruka nodded.

"What the hell happened since then?"

"Oh... Yeah about that..."

Naruto glared at him. "WHAT?! WHAT?!"

"Many people are angry at Sakura," Iruka tried to sooth him when Naruto suddenly clued in looking frightened. "Her friends say she was possessed by some devil, PMS maybe, but I doubt it could make a woman that angry. And then there is all the family's victems... Don't give me that look Naruto. She killed children you know, in her voilent most unexpected rampage in her intent to destroy you, she killed so many, the ramen shop owner's employees..."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"They can't make ramen anymore Naruto! We can't eat together anymore!"

Naruto was still shocked even though Iruka tried to keep it light with his mild pointless humor.

"Naruto... the innkeeper he..."

"What, what?!"

"He was crippled or at least half so..."

"I SAW HIM WALKING!"

"Stop shouting in my ears Naruto! Seriously it hurts my-"

Naruto started shaking him. "What- what-"

Iruka sighed. "Naruto he dragged himself toward her, your Sakura-chan... He's even working as a bum now, all his precious workers dead, he has lost his strong passion for the smell of ramen, the taste of ramen-"

"How that can happen to anyone?"

"He has lost everything dear to him."

Naruto looked stunned.

"Not only that, children died, lots of people are homeless and desperate now... Desperate for Sakura's head."

"..."

"Do you know what the means Naruto?"

"..."

"They are going to kill her Naruto, or at least unless the Hokage still has some affection after all the sick destruction... She destroyed a lot of the lives of people you hold dear to you, including her own. All because she was jealous of..."

Naruto wasn't listening, he was still dead shocked, he was contemplating the servity of the pointless destruction she laid.

Something in his heart knew it...

It was hard too... to hold on to feelings like that. Why were they fading? He never minded the frequent beatings she gave him... Why now?

"Naruto, I am taking you to the hospital."

"What... what why?"

"Obviousl you are going to do something stupid."

"No, no!"

"Yeah right, I have known you longer than most people, you are probably going to save Sakura."

"I don't I-"

Everything faded to black.

AN:

_Load the reviews on me, pretty please! _


	10. Cracking Heart

Feeling very faint, Naruto started staring at the uninteresting white ceiling. He wasn't bored even though one might assume so because he had started naming all the specks on the wall he had counted. He had been in the hospital in the hospital for several days because... Iruka didn't want to torture him even though that's what Naruto thought. Knowing his protective behavior in regards to 'his' Sakura-chan, especially since Sakura was the main reason he kept chasing after Sasuke, one would assume, especially Naruto, knowing him from his past behavior, that he was convinced enough that Naruto would probably save Sakura from his excution.

But you know reader? The thing is Naruto was angry it was pent up all inside. He wanted to punch something but he was strapped to his very comfortable hospital bed. His guilt had started to fade in starting to have affections for another, he had at least two weeks imprisioned in a room for a very long time to think about it. He would have rathered to just love Hinata than Sakura. The love for this new Sakura had faded because the old one that he loved so much died. This new Sakura was crazy, of course she had always been abusive, but it was just something about the fact that she murdered a whole block... It wasn't his Sakura anymore. He was so angry mostly because the people he was supposed to be protecting... everything was so wrong.

It was like he was in a Twilight Zone with him in his life being the only one sane. Sakura went crazy, a nutzo bitch, his favorite ramen shop owner was half a cripple, his employees or one dead, and then all those poor little children. To tell the truth he cared and was angry a little more about the fact that Sakura murdered you know who. The ramen shop's owner employee made the best ramen! And now he couldn't have his ramen anymore, he had so many good memories at that place of team seven eating together. Sakura destoryed the very thing that brought the three of them together! He spit on team Seven's name! How, how could she? He didn't understand her sudden insanity, it hurt his heart like the ten hells all smashed together. Okay there is no such thing as ten hells but that's not the point. Wait, Naruto didn't even know if there were multiple hells! He felt like crying.

He was in such pain that he, a man, almost felt like crying. But he refused to cry for the Naruto villagers, he choose to feel bitter and anger instead. For some reason part of him wanted Sakura to die for what she had done. What she did crippled his once major love or affection for her, it had taken two weeks of imprisonment a lot of what he loved destroyed... Also some sexy dreams of sex with Hinata... so much had happened over these past months, that...

He...

He couldn't love Sakura anymore. It hurt a lot but he couldn't. He wanted her to die, something irrational inside of him wanted her to die. The part of him that was protective of his Sakura-chan was growing smaller and smaller, it was if, that wasn't so important anymore. He had loved Sakura since he was a child, and he had tried endlessly to find Sasuke for her... He had accepted that she loved him instead of Sasuke, it made since somehow, he had been so angry as a child about his unrequinted love for her... But Sakura was the most important thing ever to him, ever, ever, and she was a good person. He was selfless and wanted everything for her. So he wanted so badly to keep his promise to her.

But then wasn't he breaking a promise to Sakura, to find Sasuke? He felt less motivated to find Sasuke anymore, would the promise to the Sakura he once loved be worth anything? But the Sakura he knew seemed to have died off in a sense...? So do promises mean anything more to those who sort of died?

Naruto shook his head. He was so confused.

Maybe the evil fox inside of him was right... even though it was somewhat insane and he hated it. But wasn't it less painful to go after the one he really loved then Sakura? But did he still love her? For some reason he didn't feel like it, he felt like his small growing affection for Hinata was most definetely bigger than that.

He didn't know what to do, this was a big shift happening in his life. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to not know about how Sakura was probably going to die. What was he going to do from here? It was obvious he prefered Hinata, but should he still go after Sasuke? He was so confused, his heart was in pain... It was mostly because of his faded first love, a destroyed street and not knowing what to do next. His goal was to become Hokage that was obvious, but then what about his love for Hinata and his goal of saving Sasuke? He didn't know... he just didn't know. For once he was... depressed.

AN:

_This is getting a little crazy don't you think? 20 favs, 30 alerts, 10, 000 hits and this is 2 comunities of Naruto. JESUS! Wow... this is... Crazy._

_50 reviews seems so small in comparison to the 10, 000 hits. Hum. I don't know what to think. Could you do me a favor and review this please? I really like reviews, it doesn't take much, just a word even... like 'good' is enough. Or bad I suppose if you think this story sucks. Or 'keep going!' Anything like that I wouldn't mind!_

_Also you might want to check out my other story. 'Oblivious Hinata.'_

_Did I say thank you enough yet?_


	11. A Good Fuck is a Mutual Fuck

"If only we could have more sex," Hinata complained to herself quietly. For some odd reason she was assuming to herself that she was all alone. She didn't know that someone might be listening. "It's not like I can say this to his face, but for some reason he keeps refusing me. Sometimes I can understand 'I am not in the mood.' But never in the mood for sex?' That is so unlike the Naruto I know. I suppose it's so bad to want more. I am a lady, I shouldn't to have to want to have more sex with Naruto. There must be something wrong with me."

She peered at herself in the mirror, gazing timidly at herself she drew her hands along her hips. "He must think I am ugly..." She told herself out loud. Her eyes narrowed at the thoughts she was having, she felt disgusted with herself because she thought Naruto thought she wasn't something to be looked at. "Wow, I guess all these years of doubting and hating my looks and personality rubs off on people."

Naruto was leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, looking at her excellent looking back. He jumped beside her and she looked so startled she jumped with him. "Naruto.._. Naruto_!" She stuttered. She leaned backward when he started leaning forward.

"Hinata, Hinata... You've been a bad girl..." He said sudutively.

"Huh?" He kissed her lips gently cutting off what she had to say. She was the first one to wrap her arms around him when she realized what he wanted to do. She inside felt very excited. She tumbled onto Naruto after they pushed them both downward. It was his turn to be or look startled. After they were done French kissing, they both looked pleased with themselves are if they enjoyed kissing each other.

_"Naruto_-kun?" Her voice purred softly.

They were both in front of the bath tub and she was in her underwear, it was pure white. Somewhere in between making out on the bathroom floor Naruto revealed his six pack after they both ripped off his shirt.

"Hum, yes...?"

"May I ask...?"

"Why suddenly I want too...?"

"That and..."

"Oh that. You're so stupid sometimes, Hinata-chan. Of course you are so beautiful!" When Naruto passionately described that she burried her immensely flushed face into his chest.

"Then... then why...?"

"I am sorry Hinata I am having girl pro-"

Suddenly Hinata got up, out of the room after slamming the door. It was so sudden that Naruto was left breathless and confused. After a few minutes pause he rushed after her and into the confrontation with Hinata. Her arms were folded and she looked sad and and frustrated at the same time.

"Hinata-"

"Don't Naruto..." She shrugged off his touch and he looked confused, because he was behind her he didn't noticed his hurt expression. But he was also confused and why she was in such emotional pain.

"What...? What...? What did I do?"

"You... you are... cheating on me aren't you?"

"What... Where the fuck did you get that idea?"

She quietly, blank-faced stared back at Naruto who looked shocked at the accusation. "Naruto... please, you have always adored Sakura and-" To shut up her quiet rampage Naruto kissed her again, holding her quietly. After she broke the kiss off taking a step back they both exchanged a pained glance. "Don't Naruto, it's just too painful... I can't..."

"How could you think I loved her?"

"Naruto, you have loved her longer than you could have ever loved me."

"But... But I have grown to hate that Bitch's guts!"

For a moment she cooled down and they stared at each other.

-

Naruto groaned when the nurse shook him awake. "Not another dream..." He moaned. He loved the dream but the downside of it was that both of what he wanted wasn't real. He didn't love Sakura anymore as far as he knew, but it's not like he could ever have a relationship with Hinata anyway. Hinata probably didn't even have any returned feelings for him. No one ever returned his feelings. It was kind of a sexy dream though...

AN:_ I wish I could read all your probably lovely reviews, I am so happy I reached 62 reviews! It leaves me excited to read them when I get the chance, oh and this might mean I might get a one hundred in a few days! Sometimes I dream about getting a few hundred reviews on my story. I mean the odds are strong right? For some reason this story is immensely popular... So maybe they will get a few hundred reviews? Oh my God! THAT WOULD BE SO ACE!_

_It was ten in a night, even when the last chapter wasn't that fantastic though I wonder if you think so. Still I am really apprectiative and grateful for it. I hope this keeps happening, I have 12, 000 hits now! Please keep the high ratings coming! I am feeling really good, it motivates me to keep writing, ha, ha._

_Oh and this is a filler chapter because I might not have time to write a long one that I want to write. Tomorrow I am going on a vacation to the mountains! YES! YES! OH YEAH!_

_My life has been wonderful lately. I hope I get more reviews, it feels great to get them. You would think it would since I get 2000 hits a day every time I give you guys a chapter._


	12. Twice Loved

AN: _Thanks for all the reviews, it's almost getting to seventy! I wonder what it will feel like when it gets to one hundred. The last time I wrote this story it was at eighty. So I think it would feel really good maybe, like a good gift maybe. You guys are awesome really. I felt like writing another chapter today, one person asked me in a review once why I don't just put chapters together, obviously it takes too much time and the inspiration for a new chapter came to me a few hours after I wrote the last one. And I have nothing to do till tomorrow so I might as well do something I enjoy right?_

My dear reader sex is a part of life and that is why the animals fuck constantly, though the humans have become an smarter and our cells are probably a bit more updated than our monkey cousins, and our animal cousins... We still have that urge inside us, that sexual desire, because it just feels so good to fuck someone. Not only that but to feel adored by someone deeply and share your life with them... The combination of sex and love is an fantastic feeling, a healthy sort of love and sex combination I think is to be desired. Naruto didn't realize it but after all the immense abuse he has recieved from Sakura something inside of him is desperate for something. He has never had that something from parents, a lover or... And he's also a boy who has probably more sexual urges than females, I wouldn't know. But seeing as he is a boy he desires sex from someone, but then he also desires love. His dreams have been expressing his secret desires that he is coming to terms with slowly. Of course he has been having a mix of pornograhic dreams but also the romantic fluffy kind with himself and Hinata ever constantly. Men if they were into romance would never admit it because they are afraid of their interests or anything that would be labeled girly. I know this because my brother and father are slightly soft-hearted, my brother is an romantic and poet apparently but he also greatly desires sex.

It had been a month maybe, Naruto wasn't sure but it felt like forever since he was told in a few days he would be let out. He wasn't sure he was ever going to be let out. At the first few weeks he was plagued by dream after dream of Hinata, sometimes sex sometimes romance... mostly at first it was just sex. And then his dreams started to become like a romantic meledrama in his head, even in his day dreams. He was thinking about Hinata constantly whether asleep or awake. He even started wishing that Hinata would visit him. He had been longing for some company but unfortunately all that came were nurses or sometimes Iruka and his other sansei. Not that he didn't like them, but why wasn't Hinata here to see him? Why was she not here? He was starting to strongly crave her company.

The room he was in was a room he didn't have to share, but the fact that there was no mess or anything in it that was interesting bored him. The walls were not padded but white, and then there was the window, a fairly big window that was always open. He never bothered to close it, the weather had been recently very hot, it was turning into a regular thing, without the window open he might have died from the heat. The bed was quite comfortable for a pure white looking bed, the only covering he had when he slept was a uninteresting white blanket. The whole room wasn't interesting at all. There was a food tray that was sometimes beside him whenever the nurse came in but it wasn't there at the moment. He was thinking again while looking at the sun setting outside the window, it was pretty, cloudless and red, somehow rom-

Anyway the fact was even though he had theropists and some vistors he was lonely, he wanted Hinata to visit him while he was forcefully trapped here. You would think Hinata somehow cared the slightest bit for him! But no, was she just like Sakura somehow? But then again how the hell could he expect her to care for him? I mean she was always fainting at the sight of him, always scared of him for some reason. They never really talked much, and here he was constantly thinking about her. But no Naruto wasn't listening to the smallest bit of him that was logical, and yes oh was that small. But the point was he was strongly craving her company, which she wasn't giving to him, which was starting to annoy him.

He wished he had Sakura's fist power so somehow he could smash up the several doors that locked him in here. He would and could always jump out the window, but Iruka begged that Hokage to watch him. No one dearly wanted him to do something stupid.

When Hinata was standing in front of the window after she climbed out of it at first he wasn't really surprised by this new day dream he was having they were frequent and it was not like she was real, she was never real anymore. She must not have gave a fuck about him if... She watched the daydream character that was a clone of Hinata look from side to side, she looked surprised when Naruto was leaning lazily against the bed, hands behind his head like normal. But it was how long he was gazing at her that really bothered her after about minute she fainted.

-

_She had been laying there a long time..._ Naruto thought. He was finally up after a hour of staring at her and a hour it taken him to realize that perhaps it wasn't a daydream, and maybe she was actually real. But then how and why did she come through the window. He knelt down and after scaning her...

_Why don't you fuck her Naruto? She looks right there for the taking. You know that's what you want._ The fox inside him taunted him, he ignored it. But when he kept repeating similar things he told it to fuck off which woke Hinata up.

Their eyes both wided when they shared a very shy glance. "What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time.

_You know she wants to fuck you Naruto, look at the expression in her eyes, it's consent so-_

"FUCK OFF!" Naruto told the fox and Hinata jumped to her feet looking frightened. She looked from side to side of her, and after a moment looked back to Naruto. Nothing seemed wrong and then Naruto looked bashful for a moment, they both did. He was feeling odd around her for some reason, the reason he knew. His pulse, heart, stomach boiled and ached around her like they used too around Sakura.

She bowed her head. "Hum... Naruto-kun?" She wondered.

"What are you... you here anyway?" Naruto snapped, to ward off his discomfort.

"I-I am sor-ry..." She stuttered.

"Ha, ha..." Naruto scratched his head, feeling guilty and stupid for reasons he couldn't comprehend. "No, no... Why are you sorry anyway? I am the stupid one."

"Naruto you're not stupid!" She snapped at him after her eyes looked fiercely at him. When he looked surprised after a moment's paused she blushed and looked away.

Naruto was grinning he seemed pleased that she said that, no one ever said that to him before. "Are you real?" He was wondering.

Her eyes glanced at him cautiously. "Naruto... Yes... I..." She paused when he interupted her.

"Hinata-chan would never come into a room when anbu was watching her."

"They... They sleep at night..."

"It's nightfalll?"

"Yes..."

"If your real then why are you here?"

"You... You don't think I am real Naruto-kun?" She was giggling.

"What- what?"

"Nothing, nothing I am sorry Naruto-kun. I should tell you why I am here. I snuck in after well..." She paused considering her words. "Never mind that Naruto-kun. I have come to take you to come to see Haruno-san." She seemed shocked because of Naruto's angry face.

"Why, why...?! Wait you are asking me to go see the bitch that...?"

"Naruto... I am confused."

"Why are you confused? She destroyed everything that I held dear! I hate her!"

She was flushing with embaressment. "But... There are more things you love aren't there?"

"Are you saying that Ayame and her boss weren't important? That ramen isn't important?"

"No... I am sorry Naruto-kun... I assumed you loved your Sakura. Please forgive me I-"

"You... You thought I liked Sakura?"

Hinata nodded timidly. "And you... You want me to see her?"

"If you want too Naruto-kun. I am sorry my assumption has caused you pain."

"Pain, pain?! No! No! What am I saying? You want to show me you care! Oh Kami! YES!" He was dancing after he was singing these words.

Hinata was blushing immensely while looking away. "I... Yes... I... uh... c-c-c-" While she was trying to not confess her love but her care, Naruto stopped dancing and took a long glance in her direction. When she was still struggled she flinched when he jumped into the air, when he landed he squeezed her tightly. He was so delighted when he assumed she cared about him that after he was hugging her so much that she was shaking her, she fainted in his arms.


	13. Mutually Sexy

"Yay, yay!" Naruto was dancing around beside the sidewalk and screaming and expressing his excitement. I have to say that he wasn't really the kind of dancing you would expect, just jumping up and down in a circle round and round.

The hot sun was blazing and the light of the sun kind of revolved around Hinata and Naruto, while she was on the sidewalk watching him dance. The sky was extremely blue and if you cared to notice the look of the sky, only one cloud that was so small could be seen. The temperature was somewhat pleasant, only slightly warm and barely any wind touched the surroundings. Most would call it a perfect day, unless you lived in the baren Artic all you life that is. They were walking in a natural yet normal children's park, there was a small playground behind where Hinata was standing on the sidewalk, and an set of town homes in front of Hinata in the distance. And with all Naruto's dancing he didn't notice the poor innocent red roses that were being crushed beneath his foot.

Hinata was blushing so much her face was the color of blood but then again that's how she usually blushed anyway, but this was a deeper blush, her face was boiling much more than usual. After confessing her love to Naruto uneasily he started to dance around her in excitement. Her heart was beating so fast that she was on the verge of fainting and possibly never waking up again. She felt so surprised and shocked that Naruto was actually happy about her confession. She always imagined that he would kindly reject her, and then go secretly laugh about that irrational rejection she imagined in her head, with Sakura whom he was supposed to love. But no instead of the blank uneasy face she had first expected when always imagining how to express her love to him, she got the kind of silly and odd reaction she always wanted instead. Was he happy the she loved him? Was that a good thing...? And what if he shared her feelings? But then why would he?

Thinking about Naruto sharing her feelings was a little too much for her, but before she fainted Naruto quickly caught her in his arms. "Hinata-chan?" He wondered curiously. They shared a long glance with each other, their eyes both almost looked mystified. And then he kissed her forehead and she flinched, it was a long kiss. Then he brought his face and eyes to hover over hers again. "Why is your face all hot Hinata-chan?" He wondered.

"Hum..." She couldn't speak.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Is it because you..." His question was cut off when Hinata flung her arms around them both, this caught him by surprise when she tugged on his neck with her arms, they forcefully kissed each other. They dropped to the ground together and when Hinata put her tounge in his mouth, he took this as a indication that it was okay for some odd reason to french kiss her. But then again Naruto is an idiot and he doesn't know much about indications. He pulled his mouth away from hers and they looked at each other longingly, when he the sting of betrayal or rejection in her eyes he felt so bad. He didn't want her to feel that way. "What... what...? What's going on...?" He wondered.

"Shut up and kiss me please already!" Hinata begged. Naruto nodded and they started rolling around on the ground and making out. By some point they forgot that there was already other people in the park, even the decent-minded Hinata would never have sex in a park, but her sexual urges were taking over. She indeed did start to rip poor confused Naruto's clothes off and then-

I'll let your imagination stew over that.

-

"What the _fuck_?" Hinata and Naruto woke up yelling together but she said something in surprise an little more decent than the vulgar word he used. They were a few inches a part from each other.

"Why-why... why did I dream of that?" She was whispering to herself. "Se-"

"Oi- not another sexual dream of Hinata-chan... God and it has to be all romantic and fluffy too. That doesn't happen everyday." He mumbled to himself as if Hinata wasn't next to him. And then he looked to both sides of him after he sat up. He noticed he was on the floor of his hospital room. And he was thinking about the stupid reasons of why he could even by on the floor, it was so odd to him. When he glanced at Hinata on the ground he found himself flushing slightly because she heard. "Why the hell are you here?!" He snapped at her in a vicious way. But she had already fainted before he said that, so she couldn't respond.

And then for the first time Naruto fainted too. And then they lay on the floor together again.

AN: _I am not editing it so deal with it. Thank you for the so many reviews! My eyes are dry from having wide eyes for so long, I am still surprised._


	14. Her Cry Silenced

AN:_ YAY MORE REVIEWS! YAY! YAY! YAY!_

"Sakura... Why?"

"..."

The Hokage shook her head sadly, the devastation she caused in her home village... it was too much even for her to forgive. But then again that's not what wasn't the part that was hard to forgive, chasing after Naruto, when Naruto adored the ground she walked on. It really lowered her opinion of the bitch. And yet still Sakura wouldn't even explain why? That made it worse. The stupid girl. What had she done? If she had not loved her as a daughter she might have ground her bones to dust. How dare she try to hurt Naruto? They glared at each other, the anbu were around Sakura and the Hokage. Sakura's head was locked in one of those thingies and she was in a cage and the hokage was visiting.

"After all I have taught you, for you to be such a idiot is disappointing."

"What...?"

"Oh come now Sakura you must have known."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always fancied you."

"So what? That doesn't give him the right too..." Sakura's protest was silenced when the Hokage pounded a whole in the floor.

"What gives you the right to be jealous of Hinata when you never returned his feelings?"

Sakura eyes' narrowed and she refused to answer or look at her Lady. "If that's how it has to be then Sakura... If I could understand your motive... Perhaps it would have been easier for me to convince everyone that... Forget Sakura... I suppose this is the end." She shook her head sadly and started walking out of the cell. Small tears from both women fell on the floor.

"But I do love him!" Sakura cried angrily.

The Hokage just ignored her.


	15. Silent Affection

Hinata was lying on Naruto's bed and when she found herself that she was thinking regretably nasty thoughts. Had they actually had... that sort of thing? It really made her feel uncomfortable because she enjoyed that thought. But then again when she looked around the room all she saw was herself on the very small bed. So if the bed was small then... Her eyes narrowed.

Why did she think that? Was it bad to sometimes dream about having sex with Naruto? It probably was. She was ashamed. Her eyes darted toward Naruto's very loud snoring on the floor.

She was wondering what Naruto to thought... but then that would... She briefly wondered if he loved someone else, and deep within her gut she had a very strong wish for his love. She would deal without it if she had to, she would do anything, try hard like him... She wanted to be there for him even though he probably didn't love her. Thinking about it too hard make her heart hurt, so she decided to think about it later. Though that was hard with him being...

"Naruto!" She gasped in surprise and his eyes snapped opened. He gave her a easy smile and glance in response to her shocked ones.

"Hi Hinata-chan."

"What are you doing on the ground?"

"I found you on the floor. It really isn't comfortable on here."

"But-but-"

"No need to worry about me Hinata-chan. Your company is mostly what I wanted." The way he said so comfortably said that as if he would say that to Sakura, she felt so flushed that she was on the verge of fainting. But when she heard his voice again she fought so hard to keep awake. "Your face looks like a tamato Hinata-chan." He laughed lightly, his head was lazily leaning against his folded arms.

"Hum... Hum."

"Can I ask you something Hinata-chan?"

"Hum... Yes."

"Why do you... do you really...?" He jumped up to his feet and leaned slightly toward her as she rolled on her back. His body was hovering over hers. He was rubbing his head slightly. "Do you...?" Hinata's stuttering seemed contagious because he was stuttering. He had been wondering for a while as she was sleeping. He really wanted to know her feelings, was it rash? Probably but he wasn't thinking about that, he almost desperately wanted to know her thoughts.

"Hum..."

And then he looked determinded after he had a light blub moment and jumped up and down a few times, with pumping fists. "You love me right?" The way he askedalmost sounded really needy. Okay the was a understatement but I will let you guess the depth of that emotion.

When she didn't answer for a few moments he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. He seemed to expect what she was going to do next. That did it. "Wait Hinata!" She had already fainted.

He sighed slightly, though it was something a little more deep than he expected. He thought like the author did that it was going to be a slight not deep sigh, but it was. He was disapointed. He tried to be optimistic.

Was this a good sign? The constant blushing? She did this for so many years, so many years... He wasn't sure totally what it meant. He let it his thoughts wonder slightly at what this could mean. He wanted very much for himself to be loved by her. He felt a strange craving for it. He wanted it very much.

The fact that she almost said the word care... or at least he thought that she did. Could she care about him? It was something amazing to him an very good feeling she wondered if shared his feelings for her or that same kind of love toward him, he really hoped.

He was kneeling down by her now she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He brushed a slight hair away from her face, she felt so real... so alive... She wasn't a daydream, something to... She cared about him enough to think about his feelings. Did that mean something? He was very unsure about her feelings for him, he wasn't adapt at reading between the lines very well or at all. Seeing as he wasn't right about Sakura's character.

She didn't wake up after he played with her hair for a few minutes as he stared at her. She was as beautiful as he dreamed about constantly.

He wasn't sure how this all started the dreams... but... He didn't care about that at that moment, he was just so glad for her to be near him... He had been craving her company for what felt like ages. That seemed to increase his desire to be near her, to be with her, to hold hold onto her somehow. He was feeling something deep for her... He wasn't sure what it was but he did know something important to his heart.

He carefully got in the bed with her, for some reason she didn't appear to be awake. To be silent her lied on top of the blanket, pulling her head close to his chest and hugging it, he tried to be gentle though. After he kissed her warm forehead, he whispered something. After a few moments when Hinata started to hear Naruto snoring.

She had been awake keeping her eyes closed tight enjoying selfishly his staring. She didn't say anything, she felt slightly uncomfortable about it, but contained herself. Her face was softly blushed and she was smiling a little. Her heart felt so light, she felt so warm. Naruto was holding her, being close this kind of intimacy... But not only that... he... he returned her feelings... Her feelings. He said something to her that she didn't have the strength to say in ear shot.

He said in a short whisper, though lovingly, "I love you my Hinata-chan." It made her heart thump so viciously against her chest that it started to ache. She didn't have to force herself to keep from fainting because he body refused to faint for her. She was enjoying the moment.

The fox was laughing inside Naruto but he didn't wake up. Evilly or gently? It was a loud laugh, but who could judge? No one was listening.

And what of Sakura is she dead? How will this realization of Naruto's love for Hinata affect her? And what about the villagers, everyone who died because of the wrath of Sakura, the homes destroyed? Could it be over the story and Sakura's life? And what will happen with Hinata's relationship with Naruto? Does one simple declaration of love, does it conclude the story? Is it enough?

-

AN:_ Another chapter because I want to celebrate the fact that I have exactly 18,551 hits and 108 views. I am amazed! I hadn't ever gotten that number of hits before before ever... Heck it is almost reaching twenty fucking thousand! Wow. Thank you. Thank you for all these hits, I thougth reviews feels good but just contemplating that number makes me feel so awesome, so good! Thank you! And then one hundred reviews, that's a high number of positive ones, all who seem very enthusiastic about reading my story. I read one review like that said something about what a great writer I am, something about wondering why this doesn't get more reviews. I am grateful for the reviews like this, even the 'good' and the amazing number of hits! GOD! I haven't ever had this kind of kits before! OMG! This is only a few thousand words too, the story as a whole. Wow. It just makes me feel awesome and my writing or story whatever appreciated. It's an amazing feeling, wow. WOW. That many hits. WOW. God, is it really true or is the hits bar lying to me? God. Wow._

_I don't feel like editing it._


	16. Will one do what they must?

AN: I wrote all the other chapters that I need to write, now all I have to is write the ending... A few more chapters till the end folks, I think maybe eight?

* * *

"Hum." The Hokage wondered quietly.

She saw Hinata and Naruto tightly snuggling together on the very small bed, Naruto was holding her in what to seemed her an almost possessive kind of hold. What the hell was anyone even doing in there? Why were they...? Weren't they...? She was thinking about just then when she had a light blub moment that she was going to have to fire those lazy sleeping anbu. How else could have Hinata entered? But looked them sleeping so peacefully together it put her mind slightly at ease, even though she was wondering how the hell... For Naruto to look so peaceful after what had happened... It was a refreshing sight to her.

After waking Naruto up, Hinata woke up with him, they were both blushing though she was doing that more fiercely than the boy. She was beside his bed now. "Hinata, what the hell are you doing in Naruto's bed?" She asked skeptically. Hinata was sitting up against the wall and her only reply was playing with her fingers timidly beside Naruto. And then the blond was glaring at the Hokage, when he glared she glared back.

"Oh leave her alone Granny, it's not like we did anything."

"She's not supposed to be in here." The Hokage said in a gentle way, she was sympathetic.

"Well... I wanted the company."

"Hinata leave us, your father needs us and I need to talk too-" The Hokage began to say and before Hinata could follow through with her orders Naruto was hanging onto her for dear life. She was sitting on the side of the bed now, smiling slightly and looking uncomfortable. His head was leaning lazily against her back and his arms were holding her waist. He was not letting go of her it seemed. The Hokage was annoyed. Hinata was feeling confused yet privately delighted. She didn't do anything.

"No she stays!"

"No she..."

"Naruto... I will be back." She said this gently but her tone suggested obviously she would be. He was silent and he still seemed not to budge. "I am sorry Naruto-kun, but-" Before the Hokage or Naruto could interupt her like they wanted too she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto felt annoyed because she left, not with her but he was blaming the Hokage because if she hadn't showed up Hinata wouldn't have had to follow her orders to go see her father. Why did she have to leave? Stupid fat ass granny, he wanted to spend more time with Hinata. It seemed like whatever granny had to tell him was more important than his large craving for her company. If you are stuck in a cell for a month and half with no one but nurse infrequently visiting, and constant thoughts about the one you are starting to love... feeling lonely and heartbroken, it's hard not to crave the person's affection.

He jumped off the bed, standing on his tip toes and both of them, the only one's in the room were glaring at each other. Though the Hokage's eyes softened slightly perhaps understanding his feeling Naruto still felt angry. "Why did you have to make her leave?!" He shouted.

"I had to tell you something for-"

"You could have said that with-"

"Idiot, talking about Sakura would have probably hurt Hinata. Obviously, if you guys are snuggling up together on a hospital bed, I am guessing you already know Hinata lov-"

"Hurt Hinata?"

"You still hadn't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Hinata... Oh forget I'll let you figure out that yourself."

"Humph."

"Now I have something to tell you."

"Must have been important if you had to become in bossy bitch mode." Naruto grumbled. His head was pounded almost inward by the Hokage whom was offended, because of this Naruto was knocked out. She sighed.


	17. Kidnapped

Naruto was holding onto a food basket and was walking to Hinata's down a rich looking street too. I don't feel like describing the weather in detail because it's not really important he's only walking down a street in the evening, and you know what the Hyuuga compound looks like right?

He wanted to forget about Sakura even though apparently she was going to be excuted in a few days. The Hokage left a note in his room that he could leave the hospital and pay his respects to Sakura before she died. But Naruto instead decided to do the opposite. He would rather spend this time to bond with Hinata, and he was going to forget about Sakura... He liked Hinata more... she was saner.

He was extremely angry with her for what she did to a whole block, the woman he used to knew wasn't his Sakura anymore. And after a long month of thinking about it, he grew to hate her very much, especially now that he couldn't buy ramen anymore. I mean the audacity! If Sakura really cared about him she would have not destroyed the one place where they had, had all their memories together. All their memories of team seven that is.

"Naruto?" Kakashi wondered. When he appeared before Naruto, stopping the blond, the smoke from his appearance was fading. Naruto jumped in surprise, his eyes slightly wide and the basket slipped from his hand and came crashing down onto the ground.

He glared at his sansei strongly. His sansei looked somewhat sympathetic rubbing his head a little.

"Hi Naruto. What are you up too?" He wondered lazily.

"What the hell? I drop my basket and your like-"

"Oh come on Naruto don't be like that. I came to get you, you know."

"For what?"

"To see Sakura of course."

"What the hell do you want me to see that bitch Sakura for?"

"That is very surprising to here you say that Naruto."

"No, no it isn't I hate her!"

"Hate the girl you loved for years now, hate the girl who you promised to find Sasuke for? And relentlessly-"

"She isn't Sakura!"

"Oh?"

"The Sakura I knew wouldn't have destroyed a whole block!"

"I know that Naruto, I understand your anger but she is your friend. The least you can do is pay your respects to her before-"

Naruto was jumping up and down now. "No, no, and double thousands of nos!"

"Is this about Hinata?" Kakashi wondered gently.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Iruka told me about the dreams you were starting to have a while-"

"What the fuck? How could he have told you that-?"

"He was worried like I am."

"Worried?"

"I support you in this new found love you have but... Don't you think this is unfair to Hinata?"

"What do you mean Kakashi?"

"This could be your rebound girl, am I right?"

"What the hell? What the hell? It's not like I ever dated Sakura."

"Alright, alright." Kakashi said gently putting his arms in the air in a sort of defeat. "If you say so, just be careful."

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled. When Kakashi quickly grabbed him by the collar Naruto was yelping. "What the hell? What the hell?"

"Your going to see Sakura."

"No I-"

"You have some things you have to tell her."

"NO!"

Kakashi ignored his several protests.

And Hinata was left at her home waiting for Naruto. She sighed faintly after about a hour.


	18. I Prefer Death

Sakura's cell wasn't the best looking cell Naruto ever saw. It was empty with nothing put a small barred window near the ceiling. The stench coming from Sakura was disgusting, though perhaps the smell was coming from the walls. The cell wasn't very interesting so I am not sure how else to describe it other than it's a boring creepy little cell with grey dusty stone wall. In my imagination it is really creepy looking and the hardened bars are so rusted! I the authot almost pity Sakura with having to stay in such a creepy stinky cell I am imagining in my head, but then again people she did go and kill an whole entire block. I mean wouldn't a mass murderor deserve this? I still can't help but like her a little, or how I make Sakura. It's so fun to write a raving jealous physco! Oh and Sakura is feeling very numb, kind of depressed and angry. She was sitting in the corner with her head hung low.

"Naruto." She greeted him with a emotionless tone. It was odd how she realized he was there even though he said nothing, but then again my mother always notices who I am on the phone when I yawn, before even saying hello! So... I suppose that makes sense. But then again Sakura hasn't known Naruto all his life like my mom has known me all my life right? Anyway onto the story... her tone sounded so very creepy, like one of those dudes who has stayed alone too long.

Naruto didn't say anything, he was willingly mute. It was hard to converse with someone you had grown to hate. But looking at her in this condition, even though she had killed so many people in some confusing rampage to kill him... It was hard to feel the intense loathing he was beginning to feel for her when she was in a pitiful state like this. Anyone might pity her in this sort of state, but then again she is the murderor of a whole block in their village.

Two anbu stood beside him because Kakashi and the Hokage didn't want him to do anything stupid. Like Iruka they thought it better if he didn't try and rescue Sakura. But against his suspicions he didn't even want to see her! So what was the point of all this? Some kind of closure? Naruto wasn't seeing the point.

"Why are you here?" Sakura wondered, only slightly hinting at curiousity.

"I wouldn't have come." Naruto mumbled.

"That's a pity." She muttered sarcastically.

"Looking at you is a pity."

"Shut up Naruto."

"Why? Why? You can't beat the shit out of me now can you Sakura?"

"I bet that's what you feel like doing."

"There's no denying that feeling." He spat. Sakura opened her eyes in surprise and after a moment her glare toward his eyes became fierce.

"Why because I insulted-?"

Naruto shook his head sadly, it was amazing even after a month in lock up somehow she was still jealous of the fact that he was in love with Hinata. He was always awake of the fact that she loved Sasuke. "This has nothing to do with Hinata, Sakura."

"This has everything to do with Hinata you idiot."

"Who's the dense bimbo Sakura? You are the one who destroyed a whole street."

"My motive was-"

"Who cares what your motive was, you destroyed so much that I love?"

"I don't care about that."

Naruto was expecting to hear this... How could she not...? Was she possessed? "What?! WHAT?!" He was screaming, jumping up and down.

"I said I don't care about that."

"What about the ramen shop?"

"What about it?"

"You crippled both the shop owner and poor Ayame."

"You care more about the ramen Naruto."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"You are the one who wanted me to talk, who's dense now?"

"What about all the memories we shared together there?"

This seemed to leave her expression bitter, her glance narrowed and away from Naruto. "At least you can't share them with Hinata."

"You are actually jealous of her." He wasn't believing his own words. He had assumed that was the case but too... to hear it... it...

She didn't answer.

"That's not fair Sakura. That's not fair at all. How is jealousy an reason to kill so many people?"

"And what about you, your the one who abandoned your feelings for me." Her tone was quiet.

Naruto couldn't answer that. How was this his fault? Maybe something inside of him was trying to let go of Sakura, that's why all the dreams of Hinata started. If he continued to love this murderor it would have been even more painful for him. "Why do you even care for my feelings for you?" He wondered bitterly.

"You still love me? Ha."

He ignored her. "You love Sasuke."

"Not anymore Naruto."

"Don't give me that crap, the only reason I started going after him was..."

"What about your promise then?"

"To you, well when your going to be dead, that isn't going to matter much is it?"

She was extremely shocked by this, she was looking at him, her face sad. "Naruto...?" She whispered, she muted any evidence of the agony she was feeling in her tone.

"I am sorry Sakura, but I can't take this anymore."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Going after Sasuke is pointless now."

"How the hell is it pointless, we-"

"You still love Sasuke then?"

"And you still love me!"

"No I don't Sakura."

"WHAT?!"

"I love Hinata. And I hate you."

Her teeth clenched.

"Why is that?"

"So many reasons, I don't know how I could have been so stupid as to have convinced myself I was in love with you."

"..."

"Sakura, I am sorry that this has happened. But in a sick sense I am glad you showed your true colors. Because of what you have done I hate you, if you hadn't destroyed much of what I hold dear I wouldn't hate you."

"So you are saying this is my fault?"

"Yes."

"How could-"

Naruto turned away starting to walk away from the cell. Sakura stood up and ran toward him, but the bars was blocking her way. "Wait Naruto!" She started shouting. "Wait please!"

He stopped for a moment considering it... The agony in her voice was painful to hear.

That small part of him, the part of him who used to deeply love Sakura stopped him. That part of him was questioning himself for a few moments. How could he let her die? What about the promise he made to protect her and find Sasuke? How could he do this to her? But the again... Thinking about her caused him so much pain.

His heart clenched when he heard her begin to sob and loudly too, that didn't help him. "Please Naruto!" He heard her drop to her knees behind her cell and the author tells you that she her head was against the bars, she was begging him. "Please Naruto, forgive me... Please!" She begged.

"I can't do that Sakura." He whispered to her softly. He still didn't turn to her but it was very tempting to do so. He forced himself not too.

"But... but..."

"..."

"I am sorry Naruto! Please forgive me!"

"I can't Sakura."

"No don't leave me!"

As he walked out the door he whispered something regretfully. "I am sorry my Sakura-chan." He whispered.

No your not boy! The fox thought to him.

Naruto didn't reply. His heart hurt as he heard her sobs increase through the door.

AN: _It's been a while... You know I haven't... Did I tell anyone that this was a remake of my last unfinished version of this? This is the second version. I plan on finishing it in the next few chapters. The support you have been giving this story... Thank you!_


	19. The 'Bitch' is Dead

AN: _One thousand words. It's kind of gory at the end. Somewhat long... I barely edited it, so deal with it. Other than that... Sense Sakura's death scene seemed to be in high demand, here you go. More Hinata/Naruto to come. This will probably be proof against people thinking I meant to write some sort of threesome going on between the three of them. Hum. To be honest I kind of pity Sakura... oh well. And if you don't want to read about Sakura dying you might want to skip this chapter. It's not like it's that important anyway._

_

* * *

_

Okay obviously the atmosphere is very... well between all the humans in the crowd and the ones standing next to Sakura on the platform, you could say in the crowd the was something of a hostile pleasure going on you see. I suppose I should explain the setting, the depressing situation and all that. So let's see, it's the evening and they are in the street. The glittering stars in the sky and the partial half moon the shown on the platform... well obviously that was hinting at the very late time of 'day' night I should say. I suppose the time was around or near ten pm, this isn't counting military time of course because I wasn't raised with... Anyway, Sakura is standing on a platform in the middle of a very crowded street, or I suppose I should use the past tense. There she was standing on the platform between a few anbu, her eyes behind her back, her eyes closes. It's not as if she could do anything with anbu around her and the Lord Hokage standing beside her.

Kakashi wasn't there because he couldn't bear to see the death of his precious student neither was any of her friends. Or Naruto I suppose wasn't her friend now... obviously you would have figured that out in the last chapter. But Ino and anyone who still had some sort of reluctant caring for her wasn't there. Ino was most probably in her room grieving for her friend's stupidity and the fact that she was going to die, she couldn't bear to watch. Most of the rookie nine weren't there. It was odd seeing as the Hokage was one of those people who cared for reluctantly cared for her even the slightest bit standing there next to her on the platform. Why would she have the guts to witness her precious student's death? She had no choice. It was her duty to be there, to make some short speech and then order her execution. It was painful for the Hokage but there were too many people in the crowd who hungered for her death.

Now the crowd, well the crowd was experiencing... There was a giant crowd; it was disturbing about how many angry masses were eager to watch her execution or her that was coming. But then again she had destroyed these people's living; some people were left crippled by her fists, never being able to function well mentally again, especially because of the fact that she murdered children, leaving some mothers on the brink of insanity. There were a lot of reasons for why people would want her die, most of these reasons were only because of the incredibly angry victims' of her immense strength, the victims of her fists and her insanity.

Who was to deny Sakura's insanity now? There were so many people who witness the mass murder she committed over her jealous feelings, and most people wouldn't have been driven to insanity merely over a little bit of jealousy. But then again perhaps what started the journey of her mind, slowly sinking into insanity was the fact that Sasuke the one she loved very deeply, had left her. She was probably lonely maybe, but others would think she was insane for loving someone so evil. Though if Sasuke was purely evil, this author would have no idea, because the author of the cannon manga, well he would know more than me about this matter. But in this story it was more likely that her slow drooping into deep insanity started with Sasuke leaving maybe. But who knows?

The Hokage started to speak slowly. The crowd was getting impatient, eager for the spilling of Sakura's blood. "Sakura," the Hokage seemed to force her voice, it was strained and it was hiding an deep sadness and regret. "Your last words…?" She wondered. She knew Sakura's answer, what it would be.

And that answer was silence. Sakura said nothing really. The intensity of her anger and depression was slowly... or the reason for her calmness was because after a month and half time spent in a cell... She had thought so much and the result of that thought, she was lead to belief that her death would lead to some sort of peaceful afterlife for her. It was because of this that she was calm, the hope of some peaceful paradise different from this hellish living world kept her mind peaceful.

"Kill her already!" The screams and protests started. "Get it over with." "I want to see that bitch's blood." "Let her hang... Let her die!"

The Hokage nodded to the anbu and disappeared from sight as quickly as she were able. No one cared about her cowards', the fact that she wasn't delighting in the end result of Sakura's execution like the rest of the crowd.

And then it begun, suddenly from the roof tops where other ninjas hid, the kunai went flying into multiple places in her body. Her gut, then into her legs, her arms... Despite the fact that Sakura had chosen to remain calm, she was tempted to scream because of the immense feeling of pain and agony that overcame her. And then a few other places, and then another wave of kunai covered her whole entire body like a blanket. The instant her body was covered fully in so many kunai, she fell backward in her own river of blood. And then instead of cheers, dancing and such... The way of she died left everyone almost too stunned for words, everyone was silent.

Some idiot who brought their child to watch, that child started to cry, because of the immense gore that that child witnessed. And then somewhere… Well that's the next chapter.


	20. Craving to Fock You

There was the sunshine it made the whole day seem effortless compared to this moment. Naruto standing in the hot sun on a nice day, his back leaned against a tree... He had, had a pleasant day compared to the confession he was going to make to Hinata. Compared to the next moment in the next few seconds... and the past week he spent worrying and worrying about it... Well let's just say that, that week was very pleasant compared to the curious Hinata standing in front of him. He tried to look cool and collected, his folded arms tightly against his chest and his bright eyes and smile. On the outside he seemed happy to see her but on the inside his heart was aching. What if this was going to be like Sakura? Would Hinata hate him too?

Hinata was looking nervous in front of him, she was fiddling with her fingers while staring at them. She was just getting ready to say something too.

"Hum... Naruto..."

"Hinata! Let me say something!"

"Huh?"

"I have to tell you! I have too!"

"Okay..."

"Hinata." "Naruto."

"Hinata let me speak!"

"Right... I am sorry."

"No, no say what you wanted to say."

"I l-"

"I LOVE YOU HINATA!" Naruto suddenly shouted, his arms waving about, he was circling her now. And then before Hinata could faint... she didn't, instead she was just standing there eyes wide, barely moving. He stopped his wild frantic dance to look at her.

She held the same stance but still managed to say slowly. "Naruto-kun...?" She sounded so breathless.

Naruto stood there in front of her, waiting for rejection, his body narrowed slightly... he looked defeated. When Hinata pounced on him it sent shivers down his spin, shivers of delight, fright and shock. When she landed on top of him after the one-sided embrace, after a few moments he held her.

"Hina-" His response was cut off by the way her tounge suddenly slipped into his mouth and started moving in circles around it. And then Naruto suddenly burst into excitement, thinking this was one of his dreams, so it was safe for him to give into his sexual urges. Their tounges both started snuggling in his mouth.

Naruto then pushed her on her back after they rolled around a bit, ripping each other's clothes off. Actually she just ripped his top off and he was beginning to unzip her shirt. But then he stopped his fingers for a moment. Hinata looked almost impatient and Naruto was thoughtful, hesitant.

"Is this right?" He wondered, he sounded sad.

"What-what do you-?"

"I don't want to hurt you Hinata-chan."

"This is what I want!"

"You want children?"

Hinata was blushing. "No..." she stampered. She seemed to realize how she wasn't being rash, but then again hearing this from Naruto who was usually slow at this kind of thing... It was surprising.

"Then?"

"Naruto..."

"You don't want? I under-"

"I took birth control."

"You what?"

"I hum..."

"You prepared?"

"Yes..." When Naruto smiled at what she said, she smiled a little.

"So you want too...?"

"YES!" Hinata said, but this was a little too eagerly and quickly than she wanted. But in the heat of the moment, previously it was hard to contain herself, she tried now but couldn't.

"You don't know how long I have waited!" this was said by both of them at the same time. They both blushed.

AN: I made a mistake... It's not the end the world people...


	21. Nor End, Tis' Sex

AN:_ Okay, another chapter... I can't be sure if will fuck this chapter up or double itself. Ha, ha, get it, fuck the chapter up? It's kind of ironic how I mention fucking the chapter when I am going to write about Naruto and Hinata fucking. _

_And ha! I got so worked up, it's no wonder I am sensitive, that chapter was my first time writing explict sex. Well. Everyone seems to want me to continue writing for some reason. So I will. It's not anyone's fault really, I just felt the emotion of annoyance, because of multiple reviews I was getting. I think you guys were just trying to be helpful though right? I think it was 's fault though not mine... especially if this happened two times. _

_I suppose I could write more..._

_It's a surprise how long this chapter is, I rewrote it too._

It was a dark and stormy night... Okay not really... If you looked outside Naruto's window in his messy bedroom you would probably notice lots of dark clouds covering the almost full moon. Full moons are yellow, freaky and bright when they are glowing. It was somewhat windy outside too and Naruto actually had drapes covering his window! Whoa. You probably already know what Naruto's room looks like right? Think a combination of bedroom and kitchen, or I think... I haven't watched Naruto in a while, and in the manga we don't see much of his room anymore. And he always eats ramen on his bed I think. So small, think small. If not then this fan fiction, I am allowed to imagine which room he has or appartment rather. Ah, ha, and ha! Oh... he has a toilet in the bathroom that is seperate... so I suppose it's a two room appartment right?

So the atmosphere in this scene is quiet and peaceful somewhat. Naruto and Hinata haven't had sex yet instead ironically he was the one who suggested having sex in his room. Seeing as it might be embaressing to do it out in the open. Hinata at the time of the suggestion had been surprised by his logic, seeing as all that was on her mind was humping him. It's kind of funny because usually Hinata, or you would think she would be the logical one and Naruto the one with the overly hauled sex drive.

So Naruto after shutting the door carried Hinata over to his bed and placed her there, after kissing her forehead. She blushed somewhat. Naruto's head was hovering over hers and he was grinning.

"You are so cute when you blush Hinata-chan!" He said this bluntly, which made her face very hot.

"Thank you."

"So how do you want to do this Hinata-chan?"

"Wha-what do you mean? You... you don't want too?"

Naruto stood up straight and lightly scratched his head, he seemed confused. "I thought you wanted to have sex. I am just wondering hum..." He stuttered that last sentence. Hinata's offended face went gentle when she noticed he was nervous.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you... a...?"

Naruto bit his lip and he seemed to presume he knew what she assumed. "Yes, yes...! I am virgin, how the hell did you guess?" He demanded.

"Well... well you never..."

"Let's not talk about that..."

"Right."

"May I ask you something Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you are virgin too?"

"Yes..."

"So we both are inexperiencd? So why would you want to do it with me?"

Hinata seemed slightly put off and her face was flushing. "I love you Naruto. Why wouldn't I want you to be the first person I did it with?" She said in a bitter tone.

"I could say the same."

"You never thought that way about-" Hinata paused, mentioning Sakura might not be a good thing.

"About what...?" Hinata quietly thanked Naruto's dense personality, even though it was sometimes adorable, it was even more adorable now! It also saved her from having to say anything to hurt him. Sometimes she was grateful that he was dense, she wouldn't say that allowed.

"So...?"

"Your the first."

"The first?"

"The first person I want to have sex with." When Naruto said this so bluntly Hinata's face became redder than blood. "So however you want to do this I'll-"

Hinata jumped upward and her chest landed against Naruto's. She had planted her lips against his. Naruto took this, though startled, as a indication that she wanted to get started. They weren't wearing any fancy sexual clothing however. She placed her tounge in his mouth and began gently wrapping hers around his inside his mouth. It quickly began something of like hockey inside his mouth. They were embracing each other tightly, moving each other's hands up and down their backs... Of course feeling each other's butts and such. They were starting to feel giant bursts of sexual urges. They started moaning slightly. Their urges made them like implusive tigers. Hinata pushed Naruto down on his back.

When she moved her lips away from his she was smiling a little and he shared her giant grin... or beaming expression. "Your teeth taste so sweet." She commented gently to Naruto.

"Sugar... chocolate I was having eariler."

"Ah."

"Mind if I rip off your clothes?"

"How about I rip off yours?"

"My pleasure."

Hinata lifted her upper body up off his chest a little. Oh and then they started unbottoning his shirt together. After that was done Hinata traced her fingers gently against his muscular chest. He was blushing. "Sorry... I don't have the chest of a model..." He said bitterly.

She leaned her head against his chest it felt warm, comfortable and so pleasant. "Naruto-kun, the fact that I get to hold you is enough for me." She admitted.

"Hinata-chan!" He was surprised, his tone humored, pleased.

After they had taken off all their clothing Naruto asked if he could plant himself into her. He had almost said it exactly like that so bluntly. Hinata seemed so used to his bluntness though. She was lying on her back on the bed. She nodded gently, trying not to seem impatient.

One of the first sexual positions they tried was on the bed with Naruto sitting on top of Hinata, both were consenting of course. Oh and she was lying down. Hinata seemed to be experiencing more pleasure than Naruto as he humped her slowly and gently. But then Naruto reluctently went faster after she almost begged him too. He didn't want to hurt her. They also did a little bit of touching each other's nipples and Hinata sucked his left one.

And then they tried it the other way around wear she was the one on top of him. He liked this better for some odd reason. Perhaps it was because he liked the idea of a woman dominating him. Both her knees were beside his butt and he was in her. She began humping him but he was the one who experienced the orgasm that time.

After a while they began to tire and then they lay utter the blankets. Hinata was cuddled tightly against Naruto's body, they were holding each other, his head on her head, her forehead against his neckline. She was the one sleeping.

He liked to watch her peacefully sleeping. Naruto was still awake because he enjoyed watching her peacefully sleep, but not only that, he was afraid she would disappear. He was afraid that maybe she was just a daydream, maybe this was a dream. He didn't want fate to take Hinata away like they destroyed his Sakura-chan.

Though Sakura-chan had had been long gone, even before her excution.


	22. Was it even real?

So then what would happen next? Well nothing is perfect is it? When Naruto woke up he found that Hinata was no where to be found. You would think Naruto would be the one leaving after sex and not Hinata. He looked all over the appartment, looking around, almost frantic, coming to irrational conclusions and all that.

"What the hell? What the hell?" He kept screaming and repeating. He was surprised... He wasn't sure whether to assume if she had actually left him or if it had all been a daydream or a dream. That wouldn't be something he wanted. He fell on the his stomach, his chin smashing on the ground.

"Did she leave me too, was she even real?" He was whining.

What if she wasn't?

So then what would happen next? Well nothing is perfect is it? When Naruto woke up he found that Hinata was no where to be found. You would think Naruto would be the one leaving after sex and not Hinata. He looked all over the appartment, looking around, almost frantic, coming to irrational conclusions and all that.

"What the hell? What the hell?" He kept screaming and repeating. He was surprised... He wasn't sure whether to assume if she had actually left him or if it had all been a daydream or a dream. That wouldn't be something he wanted. He fell on the his stomach, his chin smashing on the ground.

"Did she leave me too, was she even real?" He was whining.

_What if she wasn't?_


	23. Problems

"Hey, hey Hinata!" Kiba called after his friend. Hinata was walking home after her encounter with Naruto. He caught up with her silently walking beside her. "What's up? What's going on? I mean you are up so early don't you think? Where were you? Your father is going wacko, oh and you missed your mission you know."

Hinata had broken out of her trance the minute Kiba appeared suddenly walking beside her and babbling a lot. She hadn't been listening because she was thinking romantic daydreams about Naruto. She was wondering about what their relationship is supposed to be like now.

She had left a note at Naruto's, she remembered apologizing for leaving. But she had to talk to her teammates and her father. When the thoughts of her father came into her head, she was left wondering shamefully about what her father would think if he would think of her and Naruto. She was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

Oh and reader, to let you know the weather... the sky is lightly pink and there is a chill in the early morning air. It's probably around four OClock in the morning. A few clouds passed the sun, covering up it's rising appearance, for example it's giant red coloring.

"Hey Hinata, are you even listening to me? Where were you anyway?"

She glanced at him. "...I..."

"Yes?"

"I was... I am doing alright. I am very sorry that I missed my misson. How long has it been going on then? When did I miss the mission exactly? Was it a big one?"

"Jezz you missed a lot of commotion. And then Shino was getting all mad because I was complaining that you weren't there. We needn't you a few days ago, you know that right Hinata? But Shino was getting all proper on me, and said I shouldn't go all around looking for you like mad. He was the one nuts'oh though. Doing a mission without you, I mean come on?"

"Shino is right Kiba-kun; I would just get in the way. I am glad I was not there to bother your mission and-" Hinata was interrupted by Kiba's annoyed barking sound. She stopped when he stopped moving too. He poked her on the forehead and it left her blinking.

"I think Naruto's personality is rubbing off on you." Hinata was blushing wildly which caused Kiba to raise his eyebrows in suspicion. He was only kidding but it was odd that she would react that way just by the mention of his name. He knew that usually she only reacted that way when Naruto was near. "What's with you? You can be so annoying Hinata. Why the hell are you even thinking about being useless anyway? The last few months you have been training harder than ever. I don't think you realize how competent you have become! You are even better at-"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "Kiba-kun, please don't. I am very sorry for not coming to the mission. I had other things to do." She interrupted him because she didn't like his compliments.

"Where were you anyway Hinata? You didn't answer that question yet you know." They shared a cautious glance at each other.

"Where is Akamaru? You usually walk him around this time early in the morning don't you?"

Kiba was grinning. "Only you would know that! Shino doesn't care about my hobbies!" He seemed enthusiastic about something. Hinata nodded and started walking again. And then he realized something. "Hey, hey! Don't change the subject Hinata. Where are you going? What the hell?"

She gave him a slight glance at his face. She seemed almost sad for a reason he couldn't quite understand at the moment. His facial expression softened. "I am sorry Kiba-kun. But please just for now, would it be alright if I asked you to stop asking me about that? Please forgive me about not making it to the mission a few days ago. You can talk to me about the mission and where he is if you wish on my way to my home."

"Hum. You are still acting really weird! But... don't give me that pathetic face! Alright you're forgiven or whatever... It's not like you did anything terribly wrong right?"

Hinata simply nodded. "But you know," he continued. "Maybe I'll only forgive you if you come with me somewhere."

Hinata side-glanced him, and her silence seemed to question him. "You know, let's go train! That's where he isn't you known. Where you and Shino, also I usually train? Let's do it together. Just the two of us."

"But... I have to go see my father... I am not sure if I can-"

"Yeah, yeah, but right after you see your father you are free right, right? And you know, since you didn't make it to the last mission, if you train with me, it will make up for your absence, you know."

"Make up for my absence? I am not sure what you mean Kiba-kun."

"Well... uh... you..."

"Kiba-kun?"

Kiba was blushing furiously. He was getting impatient. "Damn it Hinata, just say yes or no already!" he demanded.

"Well alright, I have nothing after that. We could train if you wish. But what about Akamaru shouldn't you bring him also? You always train with him... don't you?"

"Well... he's busy... yeah with my family. So it's just the two of us." Kiba was grinning. He had convinced Hinata to go on a date with him. This was awesome! For him anyway, it was just the two of them and he liked that so much.

"What do you mean just the two of you?" Kiba and Hinata glanced at Shino over near the fence by the sidewalk they walked on. Even though his eyes were hidden, you could tell by his sulking tone that he didn't want to be left out. It was like that whenever he was left out of a mission or something like that, well it wasn't good. He was such a cry maybe about it.

"Shino." Hinata was smiling a little. "I was just about to suggest to Kiba-kun that we train together. I would think it would help-"

"Good Hinata. You are right, it's better if all of us as a team train together." Kiba was being glared at, he felt it. He glared at Shino. He was feeling a immense feeling of protest. But Shino was already leading Hinata away from him before he could bark and almost growl.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted. They looked back at him with questioning eyes.

-

"Naruto?" Iruka wondered silently.

They were at the new ramen shop. Apparently Ayame had survived the massacre, he had been wrong about her death. There wasn't even a scratch on her. Because the ramen keep couldn't make ramen anymore, she was managing his new shop.

It was around seven O'clock in the morning and Naruto was looking annoyed. Iruka was happy to eat with him at the new ramen shop, but it was so early... This was so odd to him, he was worried. Didn't Naruto sleep in at this time?

"Where the hell is Hinata? The least she could have done was leaving me a note or something! Why would she just leave after sex like that?" Iruka who had been drinking coffee dropped the mug from his hand and spit it the remains out on the counter. "Does she want me to worry to half to death?" Naruto was complaining. He looked annoyed when he heard Iruka laughing beside him. "What, what? What is it?"

"You... you're kidding right?" Iruka's laughing ceased when Naruto glared at him. "You... you actually had sex with Hinata?" He was quiet for a moment he seemed disappointed.

"What, what sansei?"

"Iruka, are you sure that was a good idea? It's just been a few weeks after Sakura's execution, don't you think...?"

Ayame was looking at Iruka with dark eyes. She was standing inside the ramen shop, washing a cup dish she was holding. She was standing by the sink. Her eyes and demeanor seemed dark.

"Why would Naruto-kun care about that Iruka? Have some decency; you do know who she half crippled right?"

"I know... but Ayame you know how he used to feel about her."

"Obviously he doesn't feel anything for Sakura! I mean look at him! He spent the..." She looked bashful for a moment. "Well you know... with Hinata. Why would he care about that...?" Ayame bit her lip, she was tempted to say a few nasty words about Sakura but didn't.

Iruka shook his head. "You don't understand do you...? I just don't think that he should use Hinata right about the death of..." He stopped talking, his face hurt because of Naruto's sudden punch. His wide eyes went from hurt to glaring at Naruto whom was glaring at him.

"Bastard. I wouldn't ever use Hinata like that. Why the hell are you mentioning-" Naruto stopped talking too when he realized he hit his sansei.

"You're right Naruto..." Iruka sighed through tightened teeth. "Forget it." He got up and walked away.


	24. Man War

Training grounds:

"Hinata..." Shino spoke quietly. By a tree far off Kiba was angrily throwing ninja knifes at a post, one after the other angrily. It was hard not to let Shino's ambushment show but he didn't. He was standing speaking to Hinata, that was more important.

"Yes, Shino? There seems to be something on your mind. I wonder if everything is-"

"Kiba's a bit peeved about nothing isn't he?" He wondered to Hinata. She didn't say anything for a moment. "Hinata. You have always known that..." He paused leaving it open for him to interrupt her.

She was gazing softly at Kiba in the distance. "Thank you by the way. I am not quite sure I want to be alone with him. I know it's selfish... but... He's my friend. It's very hard for me to reject him this way. I wish he would clue in..." She looked at Shino to check his expression. "Is that selfish of me?" She wondered. She wanted her close friend's opinion.

Shino's usually emotionless or sulking, mysterious tone sounded almost bitter or maybe more so than normal. "Selfish? Why would it be selfish of you?" She looked sheepish when he wondered. "Hinata, Kiba knows you like Naruto." He said softly when she noticed his friend's face blushing deeply. "It's selfish for him to act like your his, or to act like you might not be someone else's when it's clear you are. I think it's quite rude of Kiba not to realize."

"Hum... You mean you...?"

"I am quite surprised because of his immense sense of smell, he hasn't noticed the strong order of Naruto's you have on you."

"Shino... What do you mean order...?"

Shino looked skeptical. "Hinata. He has a order. A really bad one for one who doesn't bath-" He shook his head. "You are avoiding the subject Hinata like you did with Kiba." He paused waiting for her to answer but when she didn't he said.

"I am your friend Hinata. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too. But it's obvious to mostly everyone that you adore Naruto, love him very much." He paused again to give her a break from his speech. She was flushing quite deeply. "I am sorry Hinata. What I am trying to say is, you are probably with Naruto now. Kiba doesn't know that. I can tell him if you like."

"What do you...? How do you...?"

"Iruka-sensei has a very big mouth. Well not really, you know my bugs are very good at spying."

"You spy on people's conversations?"

"When it... Well..." Shino was feeling uncomfortable.

Hinata shook her head and hushed him. "It's alright Shino-kun." She said knowingly.

"So...?" Shino said changing the subject back to Kiba. "Would you like me to break it to Kiba, that he should lay off you? Seeing as you already are involved with Naruto."

"...I..." Hinata paused. Her eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't that be wrong of me to hurt him?"

"I don't see why it is. The fool should know it was something eventual... Yes very much, Sakura Haruno is dead, it's hard for anyone not to realize you were better for them all along." When he said that last sentence there was a hint of regret there. It was hard to know if Hinata noticed this or not.

"Maybe... I told you that Naruto said he loved me. Do you really think anyone would get over someone that beautiful so quickly though? I know he has loved Haruno-san for so long."

"I don't know Hinata. It's been a few months, with him locked up in that hospital room forever... Maybe he was starting to get second thoughts. And it's hard not to fall out of love with someone like Haruno-san."

"Shino-kun... that's a bit... Donut you feel sorry for Haruno-san? I do not know her reasons for attacking Naruto, chasing him all around the city, trying to kill him. Maybe in her blind rage, she was too intoxicated... she couldn't have realized the pain that her fists would bring."

"I disagree Hinata mostly because they found no sake or her alchole levels weren't high when happened. I am not here to argue that with you though. This is about Naruto isn't? Naruto loves you obviously right? I mean he didn't do anything to save Sakura. I would do anything to-" He paused he wasn't going to say that if Hinata had been that stupid killing people, that he would have saved her. But he choose to shut up.

"Maybe... I just hope that Naruto-kun isn't suffering. I don't want anyone to suffer."

"But your reasons for not wanting Kiba to suffer are probably different aren't they?" She nodded. "He's just your friend. Like I am." He said that last sentence with unintentional bitterness. This left Hinata blinking in confusion. "What I mean is Hinata, as your friend, I want to to lessen your suffering. I'll tell the fool to shove his feelings down his gut because they are pointless." He noticed her flinching.

"Well... maybe if you are kind about it..."

He sighed but nodded. Before he leaped away toward Kiba he looked back. "Hinata. If you need to talk about anything else, you know where to find me. I don't want you burdened." She was smiling brightly. She didn't say anything he just nodded.


	25. Catty

Shino and Kiba were huffing and puffing. Or Kiba was doing all the huffing and puffing. Shino was just standing there relaxed, with his arms folded staring at him. After Shino had told Kiba to stay away from Hinata Kiba went wild. Shino mostly dodged, and dodged his friend constantly.  
"You are a bastard! I can't believe you are actually dating her when you know I like her! Stop looking at me like that!"  
"I can't believe you would actually hurt your own friend..." Shino was sulking.  
"How the hell can we be friends now that you are dating Hinata? You selfish bastard! I am not friends with you and-"  
"You are overreacting Kiba. I am Hinata's friend, and Hinata's boyfriend is Naruto and-"  
"WHAT?! WHAT?! Hinata is dating Naruto?"  
Shino's eyebrows were raised. "Yes I tried to tell you that, before you tried to take you anger out on me. What is with that surprised look? You didn't realize that this would be eventual? Hinata is in love with Naruto and-"  
"But Naruto is in love with Sakura-" Kiba tried to protest.  
"Obviously he saw too many flaws in Sakura. Don't look so angry Kiba, I do not wish to fight you. Let me finish please. Ah, you are glaring at me. Anyway. He didn't try to do something foolish and save Sakura as she died. He has basically ignored her existence for months now."  
"But that seems so out of character, for that fool to love-"  
"I don't find it too surprising actually. Hinata is far better than Sakura in every regard, she is healthier, not really abusive... and she would do anything for Naruto. You look bitter Kiba, it is the truth we must face. She is in love with Naruto."  
"But, but how can you be so easy about this Shino? He could be using her and-"  
"Stop making excuses, it's useless. How will that make you feel any better Kiba?"  
"You have always liked Hinata, Shino, admit it doesn't it irk you that-?"  
"I have gotten over my 'feelings' for Hinata a very long time ago Kiba. I have realized that she is in love with Naruto for a very long time. You look doubtful, but it has been obvious to all of her friends for a very long a time."  
"Humph. You give up too easily you bastard."  
"No. I care more for Hinata's happiness than my own. I have studied Naruto and over the past few months I have noticed that he really does care for her. And I have watched how deeply he used to love Sakura, how strongly he has always strived to protect his friends. Now that he seems to truely love Hinata, I am glad that he is her boyfriend. Why are you looking at me with disgust in your eyes Kiba? I would prefer him with her than you. You are a fool, and besides he is quite strong and sane. And-"  
"I am going to kill Naruto-"  
"And hurt Hinata, wait Kiba-""And hurt Hinata, wait Kiba-"

AN: Don't worry Naruto/Hinata and still going to be together. Or are they? Dun, dun, dun.


	26. Talking is Fun

"Hinata-chan." Naruto sighed something deeply.

It was in the evening and the couples were sitting together at the new ramen stand. Of course the cripple's only employee was the one managing it. At first he didn't want Ayame too because she had a boyfriend now, he wanted her to get a life. But Ayame refused, she cared too much for her father figure then to abandon him so cruelly.

The evening was something like a fall evening though it was spring, somewhat cool and the sky was red because of the setting sun. Naruto was feeling somewhat troubled and so was Hinata but not as much as Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. What is wrong?" She wondered.

"I am so annoyed. Why the hell do people keep bothering me about our relationship?"

"We... we are in a relationship?" Hinata was shocked. This wasn't established but she liked the idea of it. Was he her boyfriend now?

Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You're my girlfriend now aren't you? I mean we did have pleasurable sex and-" this was so bluntly stated that Hinata almost fainted, and Ayame had spit out some ramen she was sampling. She was also eavesdropping. Naruto eyed them both. "What? What did I say now?" he wondered.

"Nothing... nothing Naruto-kun. I am glad you think we are in a relationship and that... I pleasured you."

"Naruto-kun, it's very nice that you have a decent sex life with Hinata, but could you talk about that privately instead-"

"I don't see why I can't explain how awesome the first time having sex with Hinata was! It was awesome, I felt so connected to Hinata and-"

"Naruto-kun-"

"Yeah, well you can leave. Why don't you guys talk and have sex in a park or something? I am not sure whether your talk of your personal sex life with attracts or repel visitors."

"But Ayame-"

"I am closing now!"

As Hinata and Naruto started walking away, but Ayame and Hinata were silently giggling at different places.

"What's so funny Hinata-chan?"

"You are Naruto-kun, if you don't mind me saying."

"I suppose not."

"Naruto-kun may I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"By the dismal expression on your face, it leaves me to think you are sad. What is it about? Is it about Han-?"

"Here we go again. Now even my girlfriend thinks I am cheating on her with a dead girl." Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto-kun. What do you mean by cheating?"

"Well if I still had feelings for Sakura you would probably think I am cheating on you."

"You don't have feelings for Hinata?"

"No offense Hinata-chan, but this is getting to annoying. First Kakashi-sensei, then Iruka-sensei and even you! I don't love Sakura-chan! GOD I NEVER DID! What's wrong Hinata-chan why is your face all-?"

"Oh... I... I am just... It... I think this is wrong for me to say but I am glad you dislike Sakura-chan intensely now. Is that wrong?"

"Why would it be wrong? She's a mad raving bitch that while trying to kill me, killed plenty of people in process. How could I think that she had any type of good feelings for me Hinata? She tried to kill me!"

"Of course Naruto. That makes sense; I did feel sorry for Sakura because of her feelings for you. It's sad that someone who loved you would have to go through all of that pain. I feel for her."

"That's a nice compassion you have and all Hinata, but I am glad that bitch is dead. I have been chasing after Sasuke for her, forever and now it seems like it was for nothing."

"It seems that Shino was right Naruto-kun."

"Heh. Why did you suddenly bring up Shino?"

"Shino-kun told me something like that on why you probably hated her and such. Why do you look disturbed Naruto-kun?"

"Why do you drop honorifics when speaking about your friends?"

"...Well I have been close with Shino for a long time."

"What do you think of him?"

"He, he."

"What, what?"

"Are you jealous Naruto-kun?"

"Of what... Why would I be?"

"Hum... Yeah that's true..."

"Of course I am! Why the hell are you closer with your teammates than you are with me? And-" Naruto's ranting was cut off when Hinata kissed him deeply. He was blushing when he noticed that Hinata grabbed his collar so forcefully.

AN:

I didn't grammar or spell check this and I have no idea whether or not is doubling this. Some of you seem to care more about whether I edited this or not then the content of the story. I could care less about editing, correcting my spelling isn't going to make me care anymore than I already do about it.

I am writing this for fun, I am not sending it to a book editor! God.


	27. Selfish

AN: _Warning. Naruto thinks a lot in this chapter. Naruto obviously doesn't belong to me. This is fan made. I could care less about editing this story, it's more important that I enjoy writing this it helps me continue writing. If you dislike that, then don't read. I would think the content of the story is more important but whatever. I just want to have fun writing what's in my head. This is a fanfic, so don't take it so seriously. It's not a book!_

_I am excited that this story is getting a lot of attention! Thank you._

_-_

I don't know really where the timeline is in this story, it's around the start of the time skip somewhere. I suppose this is an alternate reality where Naruto starts having a intense sexual attraction to Hinata and then Sakura goes insane. I as the author pity Sakura somewhat on the gruesome death I gave her. I surely wouldn't want that kind of pain.

So Sakura is dead and it has been a few weeks since that happened. Hinata got her man now, the two of them, Naruto and Hinata seem to think that because they have sex that they are going steady now. His senseis' are suspicious, the only one seemingly supporting their relationship is Shino and Kiba is overly jealous. Now in the next few chapters we or I is going to have to resolve some things.

Like my own questions are what Naruto's feelings now that Sakura is dead are? Is he going to go after Sasuke still? Is there any point now that his tie to Sakura is broken? How will Naruto's and Hinata's relationship develop? What stupid thing will Shino do? Will Naruto make up with Iruka? Who knows?

-

"Bastard!" Naruto was blinking because Kiba was yelling fiercely at him. He was feeling somewhat calm in the situation. He had felt calmer and less angry lately.

They are in front of the ramen shop. Naruto is standing there looking bored with his head rest on his arms. Kiba is shaking his fists.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto whispered. He didn't really like Kiba because he was so close to Hinata. He wanted to be closer to Hinata than they were. He cared about her more than they did or he thoughts anyway.

"I want to kill you that are what!" Kiba was shouting so loud it was hurting the blonds' ears.

"So many people have wanted to kill me lately. What the hell is with that? First Sakura then Kiba. What the hell have I ever done to them? God when I think of it I just want to blow." He thought before clenching his fists at his sides.

Kiba jumped him and they started rolling around on the ground punching each other's faces and what not. Doing the manly brawl sort of thing. They started shouting at each other.

"And they call me an idiot! Why the hell does everyone want to kill me? Huh? Huh? What have I do to you? And who's the bastard anyway? You're the one who suddenly appeared and-"

"You are an idiot! You think you can still Hinata away from me! Everyone wants to kill you because you are useless prick who smells bad! And how can you say you're not a bastard when you have no father!"

"What the hell? Hinata-chan said she loved me and-" Naruto's teeth clenched when Kiba almost broke his jaw.

He handled the pain well seeing as he wasn't even trying to dodge, he was letting Kiba hit him. He was going easy on him because he was Hinata's friends. He jumped a few feet back, Kiba jumped up and they were glaring at each other.

"That's not fair! I have known her longer than you! I have cared about her longer than you! How can you suddenly have her? You have always loved Sakura! How can you be so selfish? You are just using Hinata because Sakura died!"

"What are you saying? What are you saying? Hey why are you crying? You're a man! You aren't supposed to cry Kiba!"

"Shut up you bastard!" He sobbed. "You didn't answer my questions!"

"Hum." Naruto paused.

He didn't feel like punching and jumping on a sobbing man. It made him feel bad for him, but that's only natural when someone's crying in front of you.

"Stupid Kiba, making me pause because I pity the idiot crying. A man isn't supposed to cry! The weak bastard..." He thought.

"Answer me!"

"I don't love Sakura anymore. Why can't anyone see that? I feel anger anger and pain. The one I thought I loved forever had used me, always used me just to get Sasuke back for her. She tried to kill me. But then again I never give up... Aren't I supposed to not hold back on my promises? That's my way of the ninja and yet-" He thought about the two questions Kiba asked him, they were somewhat important to him.

"How can you suddenly have her? You have always loved Sakura! How can you be so selfish?" The memory of what Kiba said rang through his thoughts.

Kiba was staring at him confused because he was being so quiet.

"Did I ever love Sakura? I have always felt a sexual attraction toward her. Her beautiful pink hair, her awesome way of being. It's painful to have never been loved by the one you had affection toward. I am not sure why I even loved her. Was it because of attention, the attention I wanted? I am not totally sure.

'Why I loved Sakura doesn't matter so much to me anymore. Thinking of it, when were younger, the constant lingering pains in my heart, the fact that she always loved Sasuke instead of me... The one who was always better than me. And then the promise that I made her.

'Those feelings of love, of wanting to protect her... They started to die. I felt caged by my promise to find Sasuke for her. I always only thought of Sasuke as a brother because of Sakura.

'And then when I started to have those constant dreams of Hinata, I rarely thought of Sakura anymore. My love for Sakura was fading because thoughts of Hinata constantly filled my mind.

'I hate Sakura for what she has done to me, her selfishness, her abuse, the constant emotional pain of the bonds between the three of us... Team Seven. At the start of the dreams of Hinata, my love for Sakura already almost gone. And then the fact that she tried to kill me, killed so many I held dear... And then didn't care about it. That's when my love for her was totally gone.

'After a long time, I realized... cooped up inside that hospital room for ages. All I thought about were the reasons I hated Sakura and my constant longing for Hinata-chan.

'I don't love Sakura. I crave Hinata-chan; I love her with every fiber of my being. It doesn't make sense to me sometimes but... I just love her. It's a healthier love for me probably than Sakura-chan.

'Sakura is dead; I hate her, what was the point of going after Sasuke when I hate Sakura? Doesn't the promise I made Sakura, didn't that die with her?" He thought about this for a long time. And then he thought about the questions.

How could he suddenly have Hinata? How could he be so selfish?

He became very attached to her after his constant daydreams of her, that was the only thing he could ever do in his hospital isolation. He wanted her so strongly, she was his.

But was he selfish?

"Hey you bastard answer me! Why aren't you speaking!? A half and hour has gone by!" Kiba shouted.


	28. Crappy Ending

When Kiba tried to knock Naruto out he was stopped by someone. Naruto's eyes opened wide to see Hinata holding Kiba, his shoulders' anyway. When Kiba moved from side to side, so did she to block his path any further.

"Move Hinata!" He shouted.

"No." She said calmly. He paused, Kiba wasn't expecting that.

"What are you doing here Hinata-chan and-"

"Shh please Naruto."

"Huh?" They both wondered.

"I don't want you to hurt Naruto-kun. And I reluctently prepared to hurt you if you try to hurt Naruto-kun. Do you understand Kiba?" For a minute after he processed Hinata's words, he scowled, though at first he cringed. He jumped backward away from Hinata.

"Hinata. What the hell do you see in that bastard? He is just using you, you know! And-"

"ENOUGH KIBA!" Hinata shouted. Kiba looked angry and when she pointed backward toward Naruto, he was blinking.

"What you mean? I am just trying to protect you from being used-"

"You are hurting Naruto-kun! Stop it Kiba! Please. I have had enough of this."

"How the hell am I hurting that bastard? Why should I care?"

Hinata looked somewhat visably hurt. "I love him, Kiba." She said softly.

"No! No you don't!"

"How could I not?" She was calm now, her hands limb her sides. Naruto was listening eagerly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been embaressingly obvious forever to everyone but you that I am in love with him." She paused and looked at the pained expression on Kiba's face. "I don't want to hurt you Kiba. You are important friend to me and-"

"How can I be friend's with someone I love and who's taken? Why have you never told me this eariler? To spare me the pain!" He was shouting. He cried running away before Hinata could say anything.

Hinata sighed. Naruto's eyes were raised.

-

Iruka eventually got used to the fact that Naruto was in love with Hinata. A year passed. They had a pretty blissful relationship. Hinata's father wasn't really doing anything wrong to screw that up. He seemed to accept it.

AN: The end sucks. That's why I am doing a epilog in the next chapter.

I want to end it. It's long enough. I have enjoyed writing it though. I want to focus my attention on other things though. So what do you want mentioned in the epilog?


	29. Oooh

"Wow... Hinata-chan..." Naruto was flabbergausted. He really did love Hinata, but he wasn't expecting her to say I love you. It felt really good, better than the first time she said. And she tried to protect him too, like he would do for her in any situation. He was feeling light headed and really good.

Hinata walked up to him with her eyes staring at the ground. After a few minutes passed and her boyfriend got out of the daze he was in. He asked her what was possibly wrong.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. I just feel bad. I wonder what Kiba-kun is feeling right now?"

"Oh who gives a shit about that bastard! He should have known, it's obvious that we have been fucking a lot. And we are a couple so...?" Naruto paused. Even now he was surprised that his girlfriend's cheeks looked blood red. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"Hum... Hum... People are looking at us... Do you have to say that out loud?"

"Oh let them look! Who cares!? I am proud to be fucking the woman I love."

Hinata dragged the baffled Naruto along and they disappeared together in a puff of smoke. As they appeared in the park alone together she couldn't help but burst out laughing very hard.

"Hum.... What, what? What is so funny?"

"No... no it's nothing Naruto-kun." Hinata chuckled so harshly that her lie was too obivious. She clutched her stomach and giggled very hardly. Too hard.

"You are so cute when you laugh for no apparent reason." Hinata stopped laughing when he stated that softly.

Her face was somewhat hot when he kissed her. She was used to this, she eagerly grabbed his head and they started doing a little tounge hockey. Hinata broke the kiss to Naruto's slow suprise, she looked pleased.

"What? What?"

"Naruto-kun. Your lips and tounge taste like chocolate."

"He, he. And you taste of beautiful."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"So are you feeling better now?"

"Yes... Please don't bring Kiba-kun up. I feel guilty that I broke a friend's heart. I have to admit that he is quite slow though. I thought he would have noticed how long I have loved you for."

"How long have you loved me for Hinata-chan? What? What? Why do you look so embarressed?"

"Ooh... Did I say that last part out loud? Hum..."

"Ooh come on Hinata-chan! Let me know!"

"Well hum... probably ever since I was younger than twelve, when we weren't teenagers... and hum."

"Wait... Wait what...? You loved me for that long?!" Naruto was so angry at himself that he shouted and backed up a few paces to bounce up and down.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata paused when Naruto stopped jumping. They looked at each other thoughtfully, she could see the regret on his face. He waited for her to say whatever she wanted to say. "I have loved you for what felt like forever. I actually thought you would never love me, because I am pathetic or... I thought so before you actually told me you loved me. And I..."

"Wait... when did I tell you I loved you?"

"Hum... When I met you again in your prision cell..."

"Oh that's right. Wait... you loved me forever and I just started loving you."

"Hum... you make that sound... Naruto-kun what I am trying to say is-"

"I am such a idiot! How can I treat you that way? I only started loving you when I started having those wet dreams about you. And I-" Naruto quickly caught Hinata as she fainted in his arms. He was feeling really guilty. He felt so stupid, he regretted not realizing this earilier or at least loving her longer than she loved him.


	30. You are Mine

AN:_ Okay, I am going to try and make this somewhat romantic. The whole story has been a bit raunchy, because I have a little bit of that side of me._

_I have no idea if this is romantic at all. But you will just have to deal with it…_

_It turned out shorter than I thought it would be._

–

Naruto was thinking deeply it wasn't something he did very often. But he had begun to learn to think deeply when the Hokage kept him caged in that hospital cell about a while ago. He had snuck in through her window, made sure to be as quiet as possible because he was carrying her over his shoulder. And then he had tucked her in as gently as possible and now he was sitting on the side of her bed.

Her whole room was small and the walls and floor were made out of hard wood. The color of the paint was rather nice looking, but of a course a boy wouldn't want to use the word pretty. The bed underneath Naruto's butt was comfortable, lavender bed coverings were covering Hinata.

Looking at the moon shine peeking through the fully open window one could notice the clear starry sky, not only that but they would probably guess it was a few hours past midnight. Or you could say that it was really early in the morning. Really, really early. Perhaps too early!

Naruto watched Hinata, taking in her very beautiful figure and peaceful looking face. Her face looked even more pretty when it was sleeping. She did not snore or make much noise when she slept. She was as quiet as she was awake. He had slept with her many a night so far.

"She is so pretty. Pretty isn't a very manly word, but then again she isn't really manly. I am surprised she loves me. Sakura didn't or… it was odd when she just started to when I was falling in love with Hinata.

'I was so angry with Sakura when she killed so many people in a blind rage. I really don't feel sorry for her, how she died, I didn't watch it of course. I really have come to hate her, Sakura that is. I wonder if that is wrong? I have loved her or did love her for so long, I would have done anything for her… but now I know how stupid that was. I really only went after Sasuke for her. I don't really see a point in continuing that.

'I strongly dislike Sakura, even now that's she's dead. I don't know why it took her blind murderous rampage on the citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village for me to see that maybe she isn't that good for me. I really didn't mind so much whenever she beat me, I was blinded by an insane and strong affection for her. But when she killed and harmed so many of this village that I love so much? That drove me to a breaking point.

'And then when I was coped up in that hospital bed for so long… or that room… Trapped in there for good means I suppose… everyone thought I was going to save Sakura. I really didn't feel the urge. The dreams of Hinata everyday in the room became more and more intense. I just started to feel lonelier and lonelier. I craved her. I was starting to fall deeply hard for her. She was constantly on my mind. And then when she came to save me…

'I should have to say that I don't really care about Sakura anymore. I have thought long and hard about it. So then if my only reason for going after Sasuke was for Sakura, and I hate her now? What should be my goal in life? Who do I care for the most? My friends obviously.

'But Hinata-chan… She's still constantly on my mind. And she loves me. Sakura didn't love me. Requinted love feels like, indescrible.

'My goals right now are about becoming Hokage and getting closer with Hinata. I know nothing about girls… so that will be kind of… hum…"

He continued to stare at the sleeping heiress all through the night.


	31. Hum?

AN: _Clueless as to what to write. So I am going to end it. I don't really have an interest in continuing this at the moment. Sorry folks. I suppose I will get hate mail seeing as I haven't updated in forever. I don't know else to write... so... I hope you enjoyed reading some of it until now. The fifty thousand hits, 50 favs and alerts, have meant a lot to me. Thank you for enjoying the story as you all have. I wasn't expecting in the beginning such an overwhelming response! WOW! Your reviews, all the attention for this story has meant a lot to me. Even the funny comments about how this sucks from some, or sexuality. Love it. Thank you :D_

Epilog

So after the death of someone whom used to be precious to him, Naruto, though sometimes it haunted him, moved onto someone else whom became precious to him. Hinata became his precious person. Of course he wasn't completely devoted to their relationship, he did have his desire to be Hokage and missions and such. But they got closer and closer as the years went by. They were very protective of each other. And eventually they got married.

It took a few months for everyone to get used to their relationship, the romantic one between Hinata and Naruto. Naruto had the 'who cares what you think?' attitude about it.

After getting used to it, Iruka eventually accepted the fact that this is what he wanted, Naruto that it is. He didn't completely understand how he could suddenly shift his feelings from Sakura to Hinata, but he continued be there for him regardless of his confusion.

Kakashi wasn't as accepting about it as Iruka was. Sakura was important to him, he didn't quite understand why Naruto wouldn't regard Sakura as precious to him. Kakashi was under the impression he abandoned Sakura, he had been expecting him to do something stupid like go and rescue her, but it didn't happen. Naruto and Kakashi weren't as close as they used to be because of this.

Tsunade didn't really care. Hinata's friends got used to it after a while, Shino didn't mind to begin with. Shikamaru and some of the others were of the mind that it was inevitable while others didn't care or understand their relationship at all.

Naruto's relationship with Hinata's father was unsurprisingly smooth. Seeing as he gained respect from Hinata's father when he was twelve for fixing things between Niji and himself. In the first place he wasn't even that close with Hinata, nor had he ever declared her again his heir.

Hinata became a little more confident as an person, this often showed in her over protectiveness of her boyfriend. She was still kind and mild mannered. Her successful relationship with Naruto gave her some more confidence and motivation to improve herself in strength of personality and ninja skills. And after a few years she became a successful ninja and an huge assest to Kohanna.

What of children and little Hinatas running around? They were still young yet Naruto and Hinata. That would probably come in time. And besides they wanted to cherish their relationship in it's younger years. A little romance and rampant sexuality before that couldn't hurt first.


End file.
